Little Tony
by Burnbee
Summary: after an explosion in the lab, Tony becomes six again. he doesn't remember much other then his friends and his actual childhood. he doesn't even realize he's been a grown up and is now a kid again.
1. Chapter 1

there was an explosion. thats all Bruce knew. he'd heard it from outside, with a few of the other avengers. instantly, they all raced inside. headed for Tony's main lab on the lower floors.  
"Jarvis! what happened?" Steve shouted.  
"I am unsure. Sir requested I leave him be." Jarvis replied.  
"well we need to know if Tony is okay." Bruce said. it was quiet for a moment.  
"the room is full of smoke, but Sir seems alright. elevated heart rate and body temperature." Jarvis reported. they burst downstairs, heading for the door, but it was locked.  
"Jarvis, unlock the door." Bruce ordered.  
"sir has requested I do not open the door until the smoke has cleared." Jarvis replied, activating safety lock down. Tony walked over to the glass, he was hurt but it wasn't too bad.  
"I'm okay. stay out there. whatever this is, I don't want anyone sick." Tony said.  
"Sir, I must warn you of alerted heart rate." Jarvis said. Tony nodded, but stepped back at a second larger explosion, tossing him aside.  
"Tony!" Bruce shouted. "Jarvis open this door or I will!" Bruce hissed.  
"safety lock down has been activated. I cannot open the doors until the smoke has been cleared ." Jarvis replied.  
"Jarvis is right Bruce, we need to wait for the smoke to clear." Steve said. Bruce turned.  
"and if he's in there bleeding to death on the floor?" Bruce hissed. Steve didn't respond.  
"Sir is bleeding, not at an alarming rate. minor injuries have occured, possible head injury has occured." Jarvis replied. they had no choice but to wait the nearly thirty minutes for the smoke to clear. the moment the door unlocked, Bruce was inside searching.  
"Tony!" Bruce shouted, the others quickly joined him. after a few minutes.  
"I got a kid!" Clint shouted, scooping the boy up. he appeared to be six or seven. Bruce immediately stopped, Tony could wait, this kid could need help or be the cause of the explosion.  
"lay him over here." Bruce said, clearing off one of Tonys tables. Clint laid the boy down. Bruce felt his neck. "Jarvis, I'm not getting a pulse." Bruce said.  
"I'm registering a faint heart beat." Jarvis replied. Bruce nodded. he paused looking at the boy, he'd seen that face, and that shirt. he shook his head, patching the boys face, then lifting his shirt up to patch up his stomach. as he did so the room paused.  
"is that...?" Natasha trailed.  
"Starks reactor." Steve muttered. it all made sense. it was Tony in front of him, he'd seen childhood photo's of him, everyone had.  
"it's Stark." Clint replied. Bruce nodded, bandaging the childs ribs.  
"what could he have been working with to cause this?" Steve ask, looking at Bruce.  
"I... honestly don't know." Bruce replied. the boy stirred and sat up. he held his head and looked around.  
"what happened?" Tony ask. they stared at him.  
"Tony? is that you?" Bruce ask, cautiously. Tony nodded his head. he didn't seem worried. "do you remember what happened?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head again.  
"no..." Tony replied. he looked around at the people around him. "where are we?" Tony ask.  
"the lab." Bruce said. Tony nodded slightly.  
"isn't it weird you share a lab with an six year old?" Tony ask. so he remembered some things, but clearly not everything.  
"not when he's as smart as you." Bruce replied, picking him up and setting him on the floor.  
"I'm hungry." Tony said. Natasha looked at her watch.  
"it's lunch time. he probably hasn't eaten in a few days." Natasha said. Tony looked at her.  
"what are you doing in my lab? what are any of you doing in my lab. this is mine." Tony glared.  
"my lab too." Bruce replied. "come on, lets get you something to eat." Bruce said, reaching for his hand. Tony took it.  
"pizza! cheese and pepperoni!" Tony shouted. Bruce nodded at him.  
"okay." Bruce replied leading the way. the others followed quickly. they didn't want to be in the lab too long, god forbid all of them get turned into kids. they headed upstairs.  
"Jarvis, lock down and secure the lab. I want you to do a deep clean." Steve said.  
"yes Captain." Jarvis replied, locking the lab down. they got upstairs.  
"I'll order the pizza." Bruce said.  
"no I'll get bored!" Tony pouted.  
"lets go play a game." Clint said. "bet I can kick your ass in a game of mortal combat." Clint said. Tony glared.  
"you're on!" Tony shouted, running off to the living room. Steve followed Bruce, waiting until after he got off the phone before clearing his throat. Bruce turned around quickly.  
"what are we supposed to do with him?" Steve ask.  
"we take care of him." Bruce replied sounding confused.  
"we can't just take care of him Bruce. he's a child. we're the avengers. what if we get a call or something?" Steve ask.  
"then we annouce Tonys been seriously injured and is not permitted to fly around in his Ironman suit when people ask. other then that, we take him with us. unless we have a code green, which isn't often, there's no reason he can't come with us. if we have a code green he can stay in a safe spot." Bruce stated. this was just a younger version of his boyfriend, he loved him and would take care of him. "you don't have to care about him Steve, or for him for that matter. he's my responsibility." Bruce added. he walked back to the living room. Tony was in the floor watching Thor and Clint wrestle. Thor of course was going easy on Clint. Tony cheered on both of them, until Steve walked in. he paused and scold at him, going over to Bruce. the others looked confused, but Bruce and Steve knew why. Tony had aways hated the super soldier. it was all his father had ever talked about. all he'd ever worked on. all his time was spent on that stupid soldier and Tony absolutely hated him because of it. Bruce scooped him up.  
"whats up with that?" Natasha ask.  
"Howard." Steve replied, heading for his drawing pad. the moment he was out of sight, Tony jumped from Bruces arms and sat on the couch.  
"the pizza is here." Jarvis said. Bruce grabbed his wallet and headed for the door. he'd gotten four pizza's. they were a small team, but damn they could pack pizza down. Tony jumped up at the pizza running over to Bruce.  
"pizza!" Tony shouted, jumping up and trying to grab one of the boxes. Bruce was faster though, moving them just out of his reach. Tony screamed in frustration.  
"if you give me five minutes, I will get you a plate. calm down Tony." Bruce replied. for a man with anger issues, he was good with children. but it could be because his boyfriend always acted like a child, or a baby whatever mood he was in.  
"thats my pizza!" Tony glared.  
"yeah and you can have it in just a few minutes." Bruce said. Tony pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, watching Bruce. Bruce grabbed some plates and made Tony a plate, giving him three slices, two less then normal. he took the plate and set it on the table. Tony cheered and dug in happily while the others got their own food. the alarm went off while they were eating. Tony cried out, covering his ears. Bruce walked over and knelt by Tony worriedly.  
"someone is stealing SHIELD technology." Jarvis warned.  
"alright suit up." Steve said. "Banner stay here with Stark." Steve said. Tony glared at Steve, latching onto Bruce's leg.  
"you can't tell him what to do! he's mine!" Tony hissed.  
"I am afraid that by the looks of it, it will be a code green situation." Jarvis said, bringing the seen up onto the tv. they stared in shock.  
"that looks like a green." Bruce muttered. there were robots everywhere, with a few humans who seemed to be controling them. they looked like Hydra. the team quickly headed out. Tony holding onto Bruces leg tightly. as they got ready to fight, Bruce grabbed Tony and shoved him off into a hidden corner. "stay here okay?" Bruce ask. Tony pouted but nodded and watched Bruce go. in the blink of an eye Hulk was roaring and tearing down the streets. Tony watched, cheering for him. he paused hearing a cry for help. he turned, there was a man being trapped by one of the robots. Tony could take care of a robot, after all he was a genius. he ran over, with a rock.  
"hey! leave him alone!" Tony shouted throwing the rock. what he didn't expect was an ambush. he was grabbed by another man. Tony screamed loudy.  
"stop! right now! or I'll kill him!" the man shouted. Tony struggled in his arm, a gun to his head. he didn't care though.  
"lemme go you big dummy!" Tony shouted. Captain America put his arm out to stop the team.  
"what do you want with some old guns that don't work without the tesseract?" Captain America ask. the man simply grinned.  
"now what fun would that be if I told you?" he chuckled. suddenly a large green hand wrapped around his hand that held the gun. in surprize, the man fired. Tony screamed at the loud pop, but was otherwise unharmed. Hulk glared, beyond pissed, not really caring about the bullet in his hand. how dare they mess with Tony. Tony cried kicking and struggling.  
"that my Toni." Hulk growled, crushing the mans hand. he held his other out for Tony, who kicked the man in the ribs and jumped into his hand, clinging to it. Hulk curled his hand around Tony protectively. he pulled the man up by his crushed hand. he narrowed his eye's. "my Toni." Hulk hissed, stressing the 'my'. the man nodded quickly with a whimper and Hulk threw his arm back, tossing the man behind him. the man gave a cry and rolled to a stop. Tony hugged Hulks thumb the best he could, blowing a raspberry at the man. Hulk looked down at him, giving him a quick glance over, simply to make sure he hadn't been shot, then looked around at the rest of them, who quickly fled in fear, dropping the items they'd been stealing. Captain America looked around.  
"well, I guess intemidating them is one way to win the fight." Cap muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"lets get back I'm starving." Blackwidow muttered. Hulk grunted heading back to the tower, intent on looking this little Tony over. why was his Tony so small? Banner said Tony'd been in a lab accident, that he didn't really remember everything and he'd shrunk, but that didn't make sense to Hulk. he sat on the floor, holding his hand open to look Tony over. Tony laughed the whole time, even when Hulk poked the reactor under his shirt. he poked him in dfferent area's making him laugh and giggle. the others watching cautiously.  
"put me down, I want pizza." Tony giggled. Hulk raised an eye brow, but gently put him on his feet. he watched Tony. Banner would just have to wait, Hulk was curious about this Tony. he loved Tony, who was the first person to ever trust him.  
"tiny Toni." Hulk grunted. Tony looked over a mouth full of pizza.  
"humongus Hulk." Tony replied. Hulk grunted again. Tony walked over to him as the others came back in their normal clothes.  
"okay Hulk, time to let come back." Steve said. Hulk flung around, accidently hitting Tony with his hand and throwing him backwards through one of the walls.  
"BANNER WAIT!" Hulk growled.  
"Tony!" Natasha shouted. Hulk looked down, where Tony had been.  
"where tiny Toni?" Hulk ask. Tony poked his head out of the wall and stepped out, slice of pizza still in hand and a gash on his forehead.  
"here I am!" Tony grinned running back over to him. Natasha stopped him to look him over quickly. Steve stared a moment.  
"he just put Tony through a wall." Steve muttered. "and Tony got back up like it was nothing." Steve added. he'd taken a few hits from Hulk before, the giant really was too strong for his own good. it was hard to brush that stuff off and he was a super soldier. Tony was just a little kid and he'd simpy bounced back up. Tony looked at his pizza.  
"you got wall in my pizza." Tony glared at Hulk. Hulk snatched the tiny slice and swallowed it.  
"add flavor." Hulk replied. Tony glared at him and went for another slice. Hulk scooped him up after he grabbed a new slice. Tony laughed and sat in his hand happily, offering Hulk a second slice.  
"no wall flavor on this one big guy." Tony laughed. the others watched this.  
"dare I say Starks actually cute like this?" Natasha ask. Tony laughed as Hulk scooped him up again and sat him on his shoulder.  
"don't say it." Clint said. Natasha looked at him curiously. Tony yawned and rubbed his eye's, dropping his slice of pizza. Hulk was quick to grab him when he fell off his shoulder. Tony curled up snoring softly. Hulk nodded and stood, laying Tony on the ground.  
"now Banner come back." Hulk said, letting Bruce have control. Bruce stumbled slightly, but caught himself on the wall and pulled on some pants. Tony slept soundly.  
"where's he gonna sleep?" Clint ask.  
"he's going to go sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the couch in the room." Bruce replied, walking over to him. he picked Tony up.  
"he should probably have a bath." Natasha said.  
"clean up his face but you know as well as I do if we wake him he may not go back to sleep." Bruce replied. Natasha nodded and cleaned his face. Tony whined and turned his face, burying it in Bruce's shoulder. Bruce shook his head and carried him up to bed. "night." Bruce said. the others watched him go. he laid Tony on the bed gently, then curled up on the couch and fell asleep. the entire tower was asleep when they heard the screams. Bruce was the first one to wake up. he jumped up and ran over. "Tony? what wrong?" Bruce ask looking at him. Tony jumped up and clung to him. Bruce, shocked, held onto him. Tony whimpered softly wiped at his eye's. "did you have a nightmare?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded, holding him tighter. "it's okay, come on, lets go watch some cartoons downstairs." Bruce said. Tony didn't say anything, just let Bruce carry him to the living room.  
*a few hours later*  
Bruce decided Tony needed some fresh air, so they'd headed to the park. the others, interested, followed.  
"Bruce where are we going?" Tony ask, holding on to his hand.  
"the park." Bruce replied.  
"that doesn't sound fun. I'm a genius, I don't want to play with other children." Tony huffed. Bruce laughed and shook his head.  
"playing with other kids could be good for you, since you don't play well with others." Steve said. Tony glared at him.  
"shut up capsicle!" Tony glared. Steve rolled his eye's. suddenly, Phil moved to the other side of Steve.  
"Phil?" Steve ask.  
"I hate clowns." Phil muttered. Steve looked over, noticing the clown, and nodded, holding his hand. Tony whined softly and tugged on Bruce's shirt. that meant one of two things, Tony wanted his attention or Tony wanted to be picked up. Bruce looked down and Tony flung his arms up. Bruce picked him up and Tony buried his face in Bruce's neck.  
"is Tony okay?" Natasha ask. Bruce shrugged.  
"maybe he just doesn't want to walk." Clint offered.  
"he doesn't like the clown." Phil muttered. Steve looked at him then to Tony.  
"I think Phils right. I don't think Tony likes the clown either." Steve suggested slightly louder. Tony whimpered softly, curling up in Bruce's arms. Bruce looked down at him and held him tighter as they walked passed the clown.  
"I don't blame him. clowns are creepy motherfuckers." Natasha muttered. Phil nodded in agreement.  
"are you afraid of clowns?" Tony ask quietly, peeking up over Bruce's shoulder to look at Natasha.  
"no. I just don't like them. it's not reay a fear, I just hate their guts. you know how, Clints not afraid of spiders he just doesn't like them." Natasha explained. Tony nodded slightly and held onto Bruce.  
"you're heavy you know that?" Bruce teased. Tony looked up at him, then held tighter.  
"no I'm not." Tony muttered. "I'm only six. I don't weigh a hundred pounds!" Tony pouted. Bruce chuckled. he put him down when they got to the park. Tony looked around, distasteful, but wondered off to the playground equipment.  
"you guys can go do whatever you want. it's nice to be out occasionally." Bruce said. they shrugged.  
"we just kinda came along to keep an eye on Tony." Steve said. they all talked quietly for a bit.  
"hey where'd Tony go?" Clint ask looking around. Bruce scanned the area and stood.  
"I hope he didn't go wandering off over to that birthday party." Bruce muttered, moving to get a better look around.  
"there are fucking clowns everywhere today." Phil muttered. Steve followed his gaze, apparently the birthday party had hired three clowns and one was going around giving balloons to kids that weren't at the party, while the other two were entertaining guests.  
"maybe he's hiding from the clowns." Natasha said. Bruce frowned.  
"Tony!" Bruce shouted. he looked around. "Anthony Edward!" Bruce shouted, louder this time. Tony poked his head out of one of the crawling tunnels and looked at Bruce, waiving. he turned his head and ducked back into the tube as the clown walked closer to give balloons to a few kids. Bruce chuckled softly.  
"should one of us go rescue him?" Phil ask.  
"he seems fine right now." Bruce said. when the clown got closer, Tony took off running up the nearby slide, finding himself a perch to watch from. "as long as he's not hurting other kids or anything, he's fine." Bruce shrugged.  
"I never would've guessed Tony climbed like a monkey." Phil said.  
"it's ironic you know?" Clint ask. they looked at him.  
"what?" Bruce ask.  
"it's ironic. he's been all over magazines and tabloids since he was born and yet there's so much no one knows about him." Clint said, watching him.  
"he's right. we're learning more about him like this." Steve said.  
"he's not an experiment." Bruce glared.  
"you might want to go save him." Phil said. Bruce looked up.  
"hey kid want a balloon?" the clown offered.  
"go away." Tony glared, backing away from it.  
"that clown is a little aggressive." Steve said, watching it follow Tony.  
"he's going to scream." Natasha observed.  
"good maybe the clown will leave him alone." Bruce said, but he was standing ready to jump in. Tony's scream had them all looking up. the clown had a hold of him. "and thats where I step in." Bruce growled, walking over. his eye's tinted green. "hey, buddy, let go." Bruce glared.  
"I'm just trying to see if the kid wants a balloon." the clown said. Bruce picked Tony up. Tony immediately clung to him, wrapping his arms and legs as tightly as he could around Bruce.  
"he clearly doesn't want one." Bruce glared, turning to walk away. the clown grabbed his arm. Bruce paused. "don't touch me." Bruce said, shoving him off.  
"look my job is to give every kid a balloon." the clown said. Bruce glared at the mans hand on his arm.  
"I'll give you to the count of three to let go of me." Bruce said.  
"I can't until the kid takes the balloon." the clown replied. Tony shoved at the clown.


	3. Chapter 3

"leave Bruce alone!" Tony shouted, wrapping his arms back around Bruce to hold on tightly. the others watched slightly amused.  
"should we go step in? that guys getting a little rough." Phil said.  
"no. just wait. I can see it coming now." Clint smirked.  
"see what?" Phil ask.  
"just watch." Clint said, leaning back against the tree. whatever was happening between Bruce and the clown had escalated and suddenly, Bruce punched the clown hard and stormed off. he walked back over to the others.  
"stupid fucking creep." Bruce grumbled under his breath, rubbing his arm.  
"what just happened?" Natasha ask, amused.  
"creep had the nerve to hit on me." Bruce huffed, holding onto Tony. Tony whined softly. "I warned him not to touch me by the way, he assaulted me first technically speaking." Bruce added.  
"lets get out of here before someone calls the cops." Natasha said. Clint ruffled Tony's hair gently as he walked by Bruce. Tony buried his face into Bruce's neck.  
"yeah, he really doesn't seem to want to be here." Clint said. Tony sniffled and held tighter. Bruce hugged him gently.  
"you're right. come on." Bruce said.  
"this is why I hate clowns." Natasha muttered. "is Tony alright?" Natasha ask.  
"he'll be fine. this is how he gets when he's scared, apparently no matter how old he is." Bruce replied.  
"he always acts like he's six." Clint muttered under his breath. Tony sniffled again, rubbing his face against Bruce's shirt. Bruce reached up and gently rubbed Tony's back as they walked.  
"now what?" Steve ask, taking Phils hand. Phil paused and looked over at Tony.  
"hey there's a new ice cream place a couple blocks from here." Phil said, nodding his head at Tony. Bruce nodded, whispering something quietly to Tony who nodded. Bruce kissed the side of his head.  
"he said he'd like some ice cream." Bruce replied.  
"ice cream sounds great." Natasha shrugged. Phil lead the way. Bruce cuddled Tony gently, nuzzling his head as he shifted him carefully. who would've guess that Tony was a sensitive child? who would've guess that Tony was actually a child once, an emotional child at that. Tony rubbed his eye's sniffling again. he lifted his head and looked at Bruce. there was no trace on him that he'd been upset, but Bruce's shirt was wet and that gave it away. in that moment Bruce wondered how many times Tony had probably cried in adulthood and none of them had noticed because he was so good at hiding it. he frowned slightly, he'd have to start paying better attention. Tony wiped at his eye's and looked at Bruce, who smiled at him.  
"hey, you think you can walk yourself?" Bruce teased. Tony shook his head, holding tighter and Bruce let him go.  
"don't drop me!" Tony cried, holding tighter. Bruce chuckled and wrapped his arms around him again.  
"you know I wouldn't drop you. geez, so serious today." Bruce chuckled. Tony glared at him, pouting.  
"you're mean." Tony muttered, laying his head on Bruce's shoulder. Phil let go and walked back, whispering in Tony's ear quietly. Tony nodded slightly and held tighter to Bruce. Phil went back and held on to Steves hand, while the entire team looked at him suspiciously. they walked into the ice cream parlor and got their ice cream, sitting at a table. Tony, sitting in Bruce's lap, leaned back against Bruce eating his ice cream cone. Tony made a face and held it out to Bruce. "Bruce this isn't the right thing." Tony said. Bruce looked down.  
"it looks right." Bruce said.  
"taste it, it tastes wrong." Tony said. Bruce sighed, rolling his eye's. he leaned down to lick the cone, only for Tony to shove it into his face with a laugh. Bruce jerked back in shock while, Phil burst into laughter. Tony grinned at Phil. "pay up Phil, you promised me a new cone if I did that." Tony glared. Phil simply held out his ice cream to the child, who grinned and took it happily. Bruce wiped at his face, glaring at Phil.  
"I'm going to kill you." Bruce grunted. Tony laughed, licking the ice cream and swinging his feet. Phil shrugged.  
"well, it was worth it I guess." Phil grinned. the others laughed, trying to hide it behind bites of ice cream, but were failing. Bruce glared at all of them, but there was a smile trying to fight it's way onto his face.  
"you will all pay." Bruce hissed. Tony paused and looked at Bruce, wide eye'd.  
"not me though right Bruce? cause you love me, right?" Tony ask. that caught them all off guard. after a minute, Bruce ruffled his hair and nodded.  
"yeah of course not you." Bruce smiled slightly. Tony hugged his side and went back to eating his ice cream. the others watched Tony a moment, before turning back to their own ice cream.  
*back at the tower*  
for once, Tony didn't understand completely what was happening. Natasha and Clint were fighting and she had stormed out. Clint sat on the couch grumbling. Tony brought over a toy he'd made himself.  
"here! I made a boat!" Tony said. Clint shoved him away glaring. Tony stumbled, surprised by the rough shove.  
"go away Tony I don't want your stupid boat." Clint hissed. Tony backed up and went over to Bruce, holding his arms up. Bruce scooped him up quickly and hugged him, glaring at Clint.  
"you're an ass you know that? he just wanted to make you feel better." Bruce hissed at him. "you didn't have to make him cry." Bruce muttered, rubbing Tony's back. Clint grunted.  
"never would have thought he was tender hearted." Phil said, pouring himself a drink.  
"he's not. he just doesn't want anyone to leave. he's desperate to please the people around him so they won't leave like his dad did. not that he really liked his dad, from what information I could gather he was more of a mama's boy." Bruce replied quietly. Phil nodded.  
"you need to apologize to him now." Phil said.  
"fat chance." Steve muttered, looking at his drawing book. Phil paused to look at the boat, even though he knew Tony was a genius, the boat was impressive for the six year old.  
"you're boats pretty cool, Tony." Phil said. he was pretty good with kids, considering he was an uncle. Tony hugged the boat, it glowed brightly, much like the arc. "I bet it floats." Phil said. Tony shrugged.  
"dunno." Tony replied, muttering softly. Phil smiled, reaching to take Tony from Bruce.  
"wanna go find out?" Phil ask. Tony looked at Bruce, who nodded and passed him over to Phil.  
"okay." Tony replied. Phil smiled and took Tony upstairs. he knew that there was enough room in Tony and Bruces bathtub that it could float around. he sat Tony down and started up the water. "Clint doesn't like me. is he going to leave now?" Tony ask softly. Phil, shocked by the question, stared at him a moment.  
"what? no. he's not leaving." Phil replied.  
"Natasha left." Tony said softly.  
"she'll come back. she's just angry. it's alright." Phil said, ruffling Tony's hair. Tony nodded and swatted his hand away.  
"oh! oh! stay here I'll be right back!" Tony said, shoving the boat into his hands and running off. he came back with several things in his hands.  
"what are those?" Phil ask.  
"more boats I made!" Tony grinned. there were all kinds of boats. how had he done this in thirty minutes, Phil would never know.  
"wow, those look great." Phil chuckled. Tony nodded, pushing them into his hands and running off again. Phil watched him go again. after a few minutes he came back dragging Bruce behind him.  
"Tony what are you doing?" Bruce ask.  
"I thought Hulk could play too!" Tony said, looking at Bruce expectantly.  
"I don't know Tony, Hulk might play a little too rough." Bruce said nervously, thinking about the wall accident.  
"please!? he might like boats!" Tony shouted. Bruce looked at Phil for help, but Phil shook his head.  
"don't look at me, it's not my super hero he wants out." Phil said. Bruce glared at him and sighed.  
"fine okay. I'll let him out, but only for a little while." Bruce muttered. Tony clapped happily and stepped back. Bruce was hesitant, but he knew Hulk wouldn't hurt Tony. Tony laughed and hugged the Hulks leg. Hulk looked around confused.  
"no danger?" Hulk ask, sitting down. Tony climbed up in his lap, holding up a little boat. "why Hulk here?" Hulk ask, looking down at Tony.  
"I wanted to play! here take the boat!" Tony said.  
"Tony, that boats a little too small for him." Phil said. Tony paused and looked at the boat, then nodded.  
"stay here, I'll be right back." Tony said running out of the room. Hulk glanced over at Phil, who was turning the water off and getting the boats ready to go in the water.  
"why Hulk here again?" Hulk ask.  
"Tony really wanted to play with you. he begged Bruce to let you out." Phil replied. Hulk tilted his head in confusion, but nodded. Tony came back with a much larger boat.  
"here Hulk!" Tony said. it was small enough to fit in the bathtub and float around, but it was bigger then the others, almost big enough for Tony to get in and sail away. Hulk looked at the boat.  
"what this?" Hulk ask.  
"it's a boat! put it in the water." Tony said, grabbing one of the little boats, putting it in the water. he pushed one into Phils hands. Tony laughed watching the boats happily, before running off to get more.  
"I didn't know he liked boats so much." Phil muttered.  
"puny Banner say Toni play boats with mom." Hulk grunted. Phil nodded slightly, making a mental note to ask Bruce about it later. Tony ran back in quickly, jumping into Hulks lap and hugging his arm tightly. Steve followed not far behind, Clint right beside him.  
"Jarvis notified us Hulk was out. what happened?" Steve ask.  
"he's mine you can't have him! you're a meanie!" Tony said. Hulk patted Tony's head gently.  
"Tony ask Bruce if Hulk could come out to play boats." Phil shrugged. "he even said please." Phil chuckled. Hulk put Tony on the side of the bathtub, putting the larger boat in the water and smirking. the he turned and glared at Steve after a minute.  
"popsicle man leave." Hulk huffed.  
"Hulk is not a toy." Steve said. Hulk turned and roared loudly in his face, then shoved him.  
"I PLAY WITH TINY TONI!" Hulk shouted. Tony laughed at him, cheering for Hulk, until he slid into the bathtub. he immediately jerked into a sitting position, wiping the water from his eye's and coughing. Phil chuckled getting up to grab a towel. he was not going to get into the fight between Steve and Hulk. he loved Steve, but sometimes he needed to learn to relax. he brought the towel over to Tony, wiping his face quickly. Tony, once his face was dry, went back to playing with his boats while he sat in the water.  
"I guess I should call and get her to pick up some clothes for Tony since she's supposed to be visiting today." Phil muttered.  
"I don't like Pepper. she's mean." Tony huffed. Phil rolled his eye's and stood.  
"stay in here and watch him. I doubt Hulk knows CPR and would be able to do it without hurting Tony." Phil said walking out of the room. Steve sighed and walked over to the tub kneeling down, Clint followed him.  
"hey where's Phil going?" Tony ask, getting up and running to the side of the tub, trying to look around Hulk.


	4. Chapter 4

"to call Ms. Potts." Steve replied. Tony blew a raspberry at him.  
"she's no fun." Tony said. he cast a glance briefly at Clint, before grabbing the nearest boat and hugging it tightly, a glare directed at the archer. Clint raised an eye brow at him.  
"so, how many men does it take to give a child a bath?" Natasha ask walking in.  
"hi Nat!" Tony grinned waiving at her. "you came back! Phil said you would." Tony added with a nod of his head. she smiled at him.  
"yeah I came back." Natasha smiled. she paused. "have none of you ever taken a bath before? those generally don't envolve clothes." Natasha ask.  
"he wasn't getting a bath. he, Phil, and Hulk were up here playing with boats he made and Tony fell in." Steve replied. Tony stood and jumped out of the tub, a boat in hand. he headed over to Natasha, slipping and falling on his back. he grunted.  
"ouch." Tony muttered. he got back up and handed her the boat. "here! come play!" Tony grinned, pulling her towards the bathtub. Hulk put him back in the water, seeing as he was leaving puddles everywhere.  
"Banner say stay in tub." Hulk said. Tony pouted at him, but went back to his boats anyway. Natasha looked the boat over.  
"he built these?" Natasha ask. Clint nodded. she shrugged and put the boat in the water. Tony smacked at Clints hand.  
"don't touch my boats!" Tony glared.  
"he doesn't like Clint now?" Natasha ask.  
"birdman shove Tony." Hulk growled. before Natasha could ask, Phil came back in.  
"well the gangs all here." Phil muttered, Thor followed him into the bathroom.  
"I have returned from Asguard. this is not Loki's doing." Thor said. he'd left in the night, not that anyone had really noticed.  
"he's got so many enemies it's gonna be hard to narrow down which ones could or couldn't do this." Steve replied.  
" has arrived." Jarvis said. Tony laughed jumping out of the bath. she wasn't fun, but that didn't mean he didn't want to see her.  
"Tony get back here!" Phil shouted as Tony ran off. Hulk snickered and watched the team run after Tony.  
*downstairs*  
"hi Pepper!" Tony shouted, hugging her leg. Pepper was shocked, trying to shake him off her leg.  
"uh... hi Tony." Pepper replied. "why is he soaking wet?" Pepper ask. she'd been briefed by Phil on what had happened to Tony, but it was still shocking to see.  
"he fell in the bath while he was playing with boats." Phil replied. "Tony let her go." Phil said. Tony stuck his tongue out at Phil, but let go in favor of running over to Bruce as he came down dressed. Bruce scooped him up and held him tightly. Pepper handed Phil a few bags.  
"here. the clothes you ask me to get." Pepper said. Phil handed them to Bruce.  
"you should get him changed into dry clothes." Phil said.  
"he's six, he can dress himself." Bruce replied, taking Tony to the closest bathroom. a few minutes later they came back.  
"Bruce no one has fed me any lunch." Tony pouted.  
"there's cold pizza in the fridge." Bruce said.  
"I don't want cold pizza." Tony pouted. Bruce rolled his eye's, picking Tony up.  
"fine." Bruce muttered heading for the kitchen. he decided to stay in the kitchen, he wasn't really a fan of Pepper, she made him feel uneasy and like a monster. she didn't like Bruce either, always on edge afraid of setting him off and getting killed by the Hulk. Tony sat, eating a slice of pizza, on a bar stool at the counter. Bruce sat besid him.  
"I don't like Pepper. she doesn't like you, cause she's a chicken. she's afraid of the Hulk. I hate her. Hulk is way better then her. she's stupid." Tony muttered, taking a bite of his slice.  
"Tony, thats not nice." Bruce said.  
"but it's true." Tony replied, putting his slice down. he reached over and hugged Bruce's side. Bruce ruffled his hair gently.  
"true or not, its not nice." Bruce sighed. Tony yawned softly, rubbing his eye's. Bruce gave a small smile and picked him up. Tony muttered, laying his head on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce held him tightly and headed back into other room.  
"what did you do, drug him?" Natasha teased.  
"he just crashed." Bruce chuckled softly. Tony tightened his hold on Bruce's shirt in his sleep. Pepper looked over.  
"he looks peaceful." Pepper commented.  
"only when he's asleep." Bruce replied. Tony's face was buried in Bruce's neck as he slept.  
"well, I should get out of here. I have other things I need to be doing for the company." Pepper said smiling. she walked out quickly.  
"you make her nervous." Natasha said.  
"I know. there are very few people I don't make nervous." Bruce replied.  
"you can't be that bad. Stark doesn't trust just anyone." Phil said, looking own at his phone. "I've got to get ready and go to SHIELD for a little while." Phil added, heading for his room. Clint motioned to Natasha towards the doors. she nodded and followed him. Bruce held onto Tony.  
"I must get back to Asguard and see if Loki can help." Thor announced. Tony jumped at his booming voice, whimpering softly. Bruce shushed him gently, kissing his head gently while rubbing his back.  
"when you come back, be quiet about it." Bruce glared. Thor nodded taking off. Tony whined softly at Bruce. "it's alright he didn't mean to wake you up." Bruce murmured softly. Tony closed his eye's and yawned softly. Bruce went over to the couch and laid him down gently.  
"Bruce?" Tony ask tiredly. Bruce smiled at him and covered him with a blanket from the couch.  
"I have to go get some stuff okay? I'll be back in a little bit." Bruce replied softly. Tony nodded slightly, curling up on his side. Bruce kissed his head and headed for the doors.  
"where are you going?" Steve ask.  
"I have some things I need to do. private things. I'll be back." Bruce replied.  
"you can't leave me here with him." Steve said.  
"you'll be fine. now hush." Bruce said, leaving quickly. Steve watched him go and turned when Phil came out of the elevator.  
"Steve? where'd everyone else go?" Phil ask.  
"you said you had something to do at SHIELD and the others seemed to remember they had things to do." Steve replied.  
"Bruce took Tony with him?" Phil ask.  
"no he left him on the couch to sleep." Steve replied. Phil nodded.  
"have fun with the devil child I'll be back." Phil chuckled, leaving.  
"Phil that so unfair." Steve muttered watching him go. he turned to look at the couch and hesitantly walked over. he froze, the couch was empty. where was Tony? he paled slightly. "Tony? Tony where'd you go?" Steve ask. "Tony! this isn't funny!" Steve shouted. "Jarvis where's Tony?" Steve ask.  
"I cannot locate him." Jarvis replied.  
"are you serious?" Steve muttered, kneeling to look under the couch. "a hundred and some odd floors and Tony can't be located." Steve huffed looking around. he searched the tower frowning as each room turned up empty. "Tony! this isn't funny! where are you? this isn't funny." Steve shouted. he had been looking for over an hour.  
"what'cha doing?" Natasha ask, holding Clints hand.  
"I can't find Tony. he went to sleep on he couch and Bruce left him there." Steve hissed, looking in the kitchen cabinets. "and I've been looking for him ever since." Steve glared. Natasha rolled her eye's.  
"Tony? where are you hiding you little shit?" Clint muttered looking around. Natasha started looking with Steve as Bruce came in.  
"what on Earth are you guys doing crawling around on the floor?" Bruce ask. they all paused.  
"Nat,we should go." Clint said, grabbing her hand.  
"Steve lost Tony." Natasha laughed pulling Clint with her quickly. Bruce raised an eye brow.  
"you lost a sleeping child?" Bruce ask.  
"you left and he was gone." Steve replied. Bruce shook his head, putting the groceries down and shook his head. he walked over to one of the vents by the closet. "what are you doing?" Steve ask.  
"Tony hides in this all the time." Bruce said. he knelt and knocked on the door. "Tony." Bruce said, opening the door. Tony was curled up in the vent like room. he looked up from his knee's and climbed out.  
"Bruce! you found me!" Tony laughed climbing out. Steve stared in disbelief.  
"I'm done." Steve muttered, heading to his bedroom. Tony hugged Bruce's leg.  
"you came back." Tony muttered. Bruce smiled patting his head.  
"of course I did." Bruce smiled. Tony grinned at him. "I told you I was going to come back. I'll always come back." Bruce replied, scooping him up and holding him. Tony hugged him back tightly.  
"my mom told me she'd always come back, but Bucky killed her." Tony replied softly. apparently Tony remembered a lot more then they had originally thought. Bruce squeezed him gently.  
"I know Tony. I know. I'm sorry." Bruce said. Tony held tighter to Bruce.  
"you're not gonna leave are you?" Tony ask softly.  
"if I do, I'll always come back." Bruce murmured. Tony nodded at him. Bruce squeezed him in a hug gently.  
"promise?" Tony ask softly.  
"promise." Bruce smiled slightly.  
"Bruce?" Tony ask softly.  
"yeah Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"don't leave me with Steve again. he doesn't like to play games." Tony said. Bruce grinned and chuckled.  
"okay I won't." Bruce smiled.  
"where was he?" Natasha ask, walking into the kitchen.  
"he's got a little hiding spot I found him in it." Bruce replied.  
"so why were you hiding Tony?" Natasha ask.  
"hide and seek, but Steve's no good at it. he doesn't play games. he's mean." Tony replied. Natasha smiled.  
"yeah he's not really good at games." Natasha said.  
"why does Clint hate me?" Tony ask. Natasha paused.  
"huh?" Natasha ask.


	5. Chapter 5

"he doesn't hate you Tony." Bruce replied. Natasha stopped him.  
"why do you think he hates you?" Natasha ask.  
"he called my boat stupid and he shoved me earlier. he almost broke my boat." Tony replied. "why does he hate me?" Tony ask. Natasha frowned and ruffled his hair.  
"he doesn't hate you. he's just mean." Natasha said.  
"I should've put ice cream in his face instead of Bruce's face." Tony said. she nodded in agreement then went back to what she'd been doing. Tony watched her from the safety of Bruce's arms for a few minutes.  
"can I shoot your gun?" Tony ask.  
"no." Bruce replied immetiately. Natasha raised an eye brow.  
"why do you want to shoot my gun?" Natasha ask. Tony appeared to be studying the gun in her holster, then nodded.  
"because I want to." Tony said.  
"no." Bruce said.  
"I don't see why he can't." Natasha replied. Tony grinned. "but not right now. I'll take you to the SHIELD shooting range later." Natasha offered. Tony cheered while Bruce gave her a death stare. "don't give me that look. he plays with lasers and wielders for fun." Natasha said. Bruce stared her down a moment longer before turning back to Tony. Thor came bursting back into the building.  
"Thors back!" Tony shouted waiving. Thor sat his hammer down and walked over.  
"let me see him." Thor said. Bruce shrugged and handed him over.  
"what are you doing?" Bruce ask as Thor looked Tony over. he paused.  
"there. that is a midguardian bar code." Thor said. Bruce looked shocked at the discovery on base of Tony's neck. "he is being experimented on." Thor added.  
"how do you know?" Bruce ask.  
"because SHIELD imprinted Loki with one." Thor glared, putting Tony on the ground.  
"SHIELD branded Loki and Tony? but why?" Natasha ask.  
"I don't know, but now Loki is just like him. I went back and he was a child again." Thor said. "and that bar code appeared on the back of his neck after I took him to SHIELD." Thor added. Tony, bored of their conversation, wondered over to Thors hammer. part of him wondered how heavy it was, the other part of him wondered how much force it would take to get it off his coloring book. he walked back over to Thor, pulling at his cape.  
"your big stupid hammer is on my coloring book!" Tony glared. Thor and Bruce of course brushed him off as they were busy. Tony glared and went back over to the hammer. if Thor wouldn't move it, he was going to. he pushed at the hammer but it did nothing. "stupid hammer, get off my book!" Tony growled pulling it. suddenly, the hammer came off the table and flung Tony backwards onto the floor. that caught everyones attention, including Steve who had come down because he'd heardThor arrive.  
"Tony are you alright?" Bruce ask, running over. Tony glared at him, getting up, the Mjolnir still in hand. he dragged it over to Thor, who stood shocked, with a huff.  
"your stupid hammer was on my book and it's heavy!" Tony huffed. he let it go and went back to his coloring book. the room stood still.  
"he moved my hammer." Thor muttered shocked.  
"but how?" Bruce ask. "I thought none of us were 'worthy' of wielding it." Bruce added.  
"I don't know. a simple age difference can't make too much of a change can it?" Thor ask.  
"well, a lot of his memories and personality have been wiped clean. so it could be enough." Bruce replied, walking over to grab Tony.  
"hey! put me down! I just did all that work to color and you're taking me away from my coloring! I'm busy!" Tony shouted.  
"you're six you're not busy." Bruce replied. Tony screamed at him in frustration. Bruce put him down in front of Thor, who knelt in front of Tony. he held out the Mjolnir.  
"grab it." Thor said.  
"no! it's heavy and I don't like it." Tony replied.  
"grab it." Thor repeated, pushing the hammer towards Tony. Tony crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Thor. "just grab the damn hammer." Thor said. Tony pointed at Thor and looked over at Steve.  
"he said a bad language word!" Tony shouted. Steve's eye twitched in annoyance.  
"just grab onto the hammer Tony." Steve said.  
"I don't want to. I want to color." Tony hissed, plopping onto his butt. he wrapped his arms around his knees buried his face, up to his eye's, in his knee's and glared at Thor.  
"he's not going to touch it." Bruce muttered. Tony got up quickly and ran off, but he didn't go back to his coloring. Thor stood up.  
"this isn't good." Thor said.  
"why not?" Steve ask.  
"because if Stark can lift it, so can Loki." Thor replied.  
"you don't know that." Bruce stated.  
"the last person in the world I ever thought would be able to pick up the Mjolnir, picked it up and brought it to me. what makes you think Loki can't do the same." Thor ask.  
"okay, Tony is not worse then Loki, let's get that straight. your brother is, like I've said before, crazy. extremely crazy and bent on world domination. he's killed thousands. Tony does what he thinks is right, his attitude is to keep people out, not to hurt people. get that straight." Bruce glared. "also, so what if your brother lifts the hammer, its not like he can trick it into letting him pick it up if he's not good." Bruce added. he turned to look for Tony. "Tony where did you go?" Bruce ask.  
"he's hiding." Jarvis replied.  
"Tony Stark is hiding?" Steve ask, not believing it. Jarvis didn't respond.  
"Tony come back out here. I don't want to play hide and seek." Bruce said. "Jarvis where's he hiding?" Bruce ask.  
"your bedroom ." Jarvis replied. Bruce nodded and headed up in the elevator. he stepped out in their bedroom.  
"okay Tony, I don't want to play hide and seek. come on." Bruce said.  
"I don't want to play with Thors stupid hammer." Tony said.  
"you don't have to. come on." Bruce said, kneeling down. Tony crawled out from under the bed and went over to Bruce.  
"can I color now?" Tony ask. Bruce nodded and picked him up.  
"yeah sure. come on." Bruce smiled. Tony hugged him. Bruce carried him back down stairs.  
"I hope you do not mind, but I have retrieved my brother from Asguard." Thor said. Loki was bent over Tony's coloring book. Tony looked at him and growled.  
"thats mine!" Tony cried. Loki didn't look up from his coloring. Bruce sighed and shook his head.  
"sorry Tony, looks like Loki is using your coloring book." Bruce sighed. Tony growled and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"thats not fair. it's mine." Tony whined.  
"well, now you have to share it." Bruce said. Tony hugged Bruce tighter.  
"but it's mine." Tony said.  
"yeah and now Loki needs something to play with. you can make toys, let him color." Bruce replied.  
"fine, but I'm not sharing you! you're mine!" Tony said, hugging his neck.  
"okay." Bruce said, hugging back. he headed for the kitchen to get him a snack. Tony looked over his shoulder glaring at Loki the whole way. Loki was a fairly quiet kid for the most part, though when Tony came back with a snack he turned to Thor and growled. Thor laughed and went to get something for Loki to eat. Tony walked over.  
"thats my coloring book, but Bruce promised I don't have to share him if I share that, so you stay away from my Bruce." Tony said. Loki raised an eye brow at him.  
"why would I want that monster?" Loki huffed.  
"he is not a monster." Tony said, eye widening slightly in disbelief.  
"yeah he is! he's a big green monster! all he does is break stuff. he's a bad guy." Loki said, sticking his tongue at Tony.  
"thats not true!" Tony shouted tackling him. Thor ran when Loki screamed.  
"get off him!" Thor shouted running over to pry Tony off. Bruce ran over and grabbed Tony, once Thor pulled him off. Thor knelt beside his brother, who was holding his bloody nose.  
"Tony! what the hell?!" Bruce ask. Tony hugged Bruce tightly, then glared at Loki.  
"he called you a monster! he said all you did was break stuff cause you're a bad guy! you're not a monster! " Tony shouted, hugging Bruce again. "you're not a monster or a bad guy! he lied!" Tony added.  
"I did not." Loki glared.  
"sir is telling the truth." Jarvis commented. Loki growled.  
"Loki that wasn't very nice." Thor muttered. "but he didn't have to punch him." Thor said, looking at Bruce.  
"I agree, but you know Tony doesn't take it well when people call me a monster." Bruce replied, looking over Tony's fist gently. "is Loki's nose alright?" Bruce ask.  
"he'll be fine." Tony muttered. "I didn't even hit him that hard." Tony added, holding tighter to Bruce.  
"that monsters going to kill you one of these days." Loki glared. Tony jumped at him, pissed.  
"HE'S NOT A MONSTER!" Tony shouted. Bruce held tightly to Tony, pulling him back to his chest. Loki snickered and Bruce shook his head.  
"this isn't going to work Thor. you brother either needs to keep his mouth shut, or leave." Bruce said.  
"Loki you need to behave, unless you want to go to back to jail and wait." Thor said.  
"jail is for bad guys." Tony said.  
"hush Tony." Bruce replied.  
"I don't want to go back." Loki said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"good, then be quiet." Thor replied. Loki huffed but nodded at his brother. Bruce took Tony to the kitchen and sat him on the counter.  
"just sit there." Bruce said. he turned to continue cooking. "you shouldn't have punched him." Bruce added.  
"he called you monster! he deserved more then to be punched!" Tony glared jumping to his feet. "you're not a monster." Tony said.  
"who's not a monster?" Phil ask walking in.  
"Loki called Bruce a monster, he's not a monster! it's a lie!" Tony said.  
"Loki called me a monster, so Tony punched him." Bruce explained. Phil ruffled Tony's hair.  
"you know Bruce isn't a monster. don't listen to Loki." Phil said.  
"but it's not right. Bruce isn't a monster, neither is Hulk. he called Bruce a bad guy. he's not a bad guy either. Loki is. he was the one in jail! Loki's the monster not Bruce! Bruce never hurt anyone!" Tony shouted.  
"easy deep breath Tony. we know Bruce isn't a monster. we know Hulk isn't a monster either. Loki's just trying to upset you." Phil said. Tony sat back down.  
"Tony, all kinds of people call me a monster. it's alright. we know it's not true. people just say that because they're jealous I have a 24/7 body guard." Bruce said. Tony looked over at him.  
"huh?" Tony ask.  
"people are jealous of the Hulk. they think he's so cool they make up mean lies about him." Phil said. Tony stopped and nodded.  
"okay." Tony muttered. he walked across the counter over to Bruce. "you aren't a monster. no one can love a monster and I love you." Tony said. Bruce smiled at him and gave him a hug.  
"I love you too Tony." Bruce smiled, hugging him. he let go. "now get away from the stove before you get hurt." Bruce warned. Tony nodded walking away before sitting down on the counter to watch Bruce.  
"hey anyone seen Steve?" Phil ask.


	6. Chapter 6

"he went to hide in his room because he lost hide and seek." Tony replied. Phil raised an eye brow.  
"Tony tried to play a game with Steve without telling him." Bruce said. Phil nodded.  
"hey why is there blood in the floor, did Tony get hurt?" Natasha ask as she and Clint walked in smelling food.  
"no, Tony beat up Loki for calling Bruce a monster." Phil replied.  
"not a monster." Tony glared.  
"and why is he not a monster?" Phil ask.  
"because monsters can't be loved and I love him." Tony said nodded his head. Phil chuckled. Natasha nodded.  
"he's got a point there." Natasha agreed. Tony grinned at her, then looked at Clint.  
"he's mean." Tony said pointing. Clint shook his head.  
"I'm sorry I shoved you." Clint said. Tony nodded.  
"good." Tony said and watched Bruce cook.  
"wait Loki's here?" Clint ask. Bruce nodded.  
"he's in the living room with Thor." Bruce replied. curious, the assassins walked into the living room to check it out. there he was, maybe seven, on the floor coloring while Thor cleaned the blood from the floor. there was dry blood under his nose.  
"alright Tony." Natasha grinned giving him a highfive. "how many times did you have to punch him to make him bleed?" Natasha ask.  
"twice!" Tony grinned.  
"don't encourage him." Bruce replied.  
"aw come on Bruce, he was defending you. thats adorable." Natasha said. Bruce shot her a look and she shook her head. Phil chuckled and headed to go look for Steve.  
"I'm bored." Tony said.  
"sorry 'bored'. I'm Bruce." Bruce replied. Tony groaned.  
"thats such a stupid joke." Tony said. Bruce shrugged.  
"not everyone can be genius like you." Bruce said.  
"yeah but you're smarter then that." Tony replied. Bruce chuckled, a small smile on his face.  
"yeah I guess I am." Bruce said. he turned and sat Tony on the ground. "go play so I can cook in peace and don't you dare go near Loki." Bruce warned. Tony nodded and took off into the living room. he looked around.  
"hey where'd Phil go?" Tony ask. "Jarvis! where's Phil?" Tony ask.  
"Agent Coulson has gone to retrieve Captain Rogers." Jarvis replied.  
"thanks J." Tony said, heading for the elevator.  
"leave him alone." Natasha said, picking Tony up and turning him around.  
"but I want to play with Phil." Tony said.  
"Phils busy." Natasha said. Tony pouted.  
"but Bruce told me to go play and Phils the only one around here that likes to play." Tony said.  
"I'll play." Natasha said. Tony looked at her a moment.  
"well, okay I guess, but don't break my toys. I made more while I waited for Steve to find me." Tony said running over to where he'd been hiding. he opened the door and pulled out a bunch of toys he'd made.  
"maybe you should play with Loki." Clint said.  
"Bruce said I can't. not that I'd want to. I don't play with bad guys and Thor said Loki had to go back to jail if he wasn't good. only bad guys go to jail." Tony said. Natasha sat on the floor and played with Tony for a good while.  
"can I play?" Loki ask walking over. Tony looked at him, clearly not happy he was there, but pushed him a toy with his foot anyway.  
"Tony!" Bruce shouted. Tony looked up. "Tony why is there a little ship in the fridge?" Bruce ask. Tony grinned getting up and running to the kitchen.  
"I forgot I put that there. it was for Steve. get it? cause it's a space ship in the fridge! I couldn't reach the freezer." Tony said. Bruce almost smiled at the answer but shook his head and rolled his eye's.  
"no more toys in the kitchen." Bruce said. Tony shrugged.  
"okay." Tony replied and headed back to the living room to play. he paused seeing Thor, Clint, and Natasha playing with Loki. Thor and Clint hadn't wanted to play with him. he looked down at the floor, then turned to head to the elevator, planning to bring Steve his ship. he road all the way up to his and Phils bedroom and stepped out. both were asleep on the bed, neither bothering to cover up with the blankets. Tony ran over to the bed and climbed up, climbing over Phil. Phil muttered rubbing his eye's.  
"Tony? why are you up here?" Phil ask. Tony waived at him.  
"I made Steve a ship!" Tony replied, crawling over to Steve. Phil raised an eye brow as Tony poked the sleeping Captain in the face, causing him to stir.  
"Phil why are you poking me?" Steve ask.  
"I'm not. it's Tony." Phil replied. Steve muttered something opening his eye's.  
"Tony, why are you poking me?" Steve ask. Tony offered him the ship.  
"here. I made you a ship, so you wouldn't feel so bad that you lost our game of hide and seek earlier." Tony replied. Steve raised an eye brow and took the ship.  
"uh, thanks." Steve replied. Tony nodded climbing off the bed and heading for the elevator. Phil smiled at Steve.  
"he still doesn't realize you didn't know you were playing hide and seek with him." Phil chuckled.  
"I'm not sure if I should break that bubble or let him be at this point." Steve replied. Phil laughed. Tony stepped out of the elevator. those traitors were still playing with Loki, so he went back to Bruce.  
"Bruce I'm tired." Tony said, tugging on his shirt.  
"go lay on the couch, I'm cooking." Bruce replied. Tony didn't really want to go in the living room.  
"but what if I have another bad dream?" Tony ask, hugging his leg. Bruce sighed softly and picked him up.  
"alright fine. Jarvis call Steve down here to finish making dinner." Bruce said.  
"right away ." Jarvis replied. Bruce waited until Steve and Phil came down before heading to the living room to lay with Tony. Bruce laid his glasses on the table and laid back with Tony. Tony curled up on his chest, watching Loki. he wasn't really all that tired. he just wanted Bruce in a spot that he knew Loki couldn't steal him from. Bruce held onto Tony, closing his eye's. if he was going to lay with Tony, he was going to nap with Tony. Tony yawned and curled up.  
"hey! wanna come play?" Loki ask walking over.  
"Tony's tired." Bruce replied.  
"no him. you." Loki said. bitterly, Bruce thought about Loki calling him a monster.  
"no. I'm tired too." Bruce replied. Loki huffed and walked off. Tony snores softly. Bruce watched over him for a few minutes, before falling asleep.  
*about an hour later*  
"Bruce, hey Bruce wake up." a voice said, shaking him. Bruce yawned softly, opening his eye's.  
"Natasha?" Bruce ask sitting up.  
"you're all wet and you smell gross. my guess is Tony had a nightmare. go shower." Natasha said. Bruce seemed to realize that he was indeed soaked and he smelt like urine.  
"where is Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"I don't know." Natasha replied. Bruce got up and headed to shower. he needed to get a shower before he found Tony. he went upstairs and showered quickly.  
"Jarvis, locate Tony." Bruce said pulling on a pair of pants.  
"I am unable to locate Sir." Jarvis replied.  
"retrace his steps." Bruce said.  
"he showered, went to the living room, and dissapeared." Jarvis replied. Bruce nodded, knowing that meant Tony was hiding in the vent again.  
"thanks Jarvis." Bruce said, heading down. Tony had made it to where Jarvis couldn't register the hidden room. Bruce walked over to the vent and knelt down. he knocked on the door. "Tony." Bruce said softly. "come on out." Bruce murmured. when nothing happened, Bruce opened the door. Tony was curled up, face in his knee's. his hair was wet and his clothes were new, at least he'd cleaned himself up. "Tony?" Bruce ask softly.  
"I'm sorry." Tony whimpered quietly.  
"it's fine. things happen. it was just an accident Tony. come on out." Bruce said reaching down to pick Tony up.  
"Bruce I'm sorry." Tony said again. Bruce kissed his head and hugged him tightly.  
"I know. it's alright." Bruce assured him. "nightmares happen, sometimes they get bad." Bruce explained. Tony clung to Bruce, rubbing his eye's. Bruce didn't need to be a genius to know Tony had been crying. Bruce nuzzled his head and squeezed him gently. Tony held onto him sniffling. "stop playing with my chest hair Tony." Bruce said. Tony giggled softly and Bruce smiled, holding him tighter. he took Tony upstairs and laid in bed with him. "hey, next time you have a nightmare or something, just wake me up." Bruce said.  
"okay. I'm sorry." Tony said. Bruce nodded and nuzzled him.  
"I know." Bruce replied. they curled up and went to sleep.  
*next morning*  
Bruce carried Tony into the kitchen.  
"hey, you found him. was he alright?" Natasha ask. Bruce nodded quietly.  
"yeah, he didn't sleep half the night. everytime he tried he'd wake up from a nightmare." Bruce said. Tony held tightly to him snoring softly. Bruce squeezed him gently and Tony cuddled closer. Natasha nodded.  
"okay. well, as long as he's sleeping now, he should be alright, right?" Natasha ask. Bruce nodded, heading to sit down. maybe since Tony was asleep, he could actually eat.  
"where's Loki?" Phil ask when Thor came in.  
"he's asleep." Thor replied. Tony shifted at his voice, whining.  
"and so is Tony. keep your voice down." Bruce said.  
"I apologize." Thor replied, lowering his voice slightly. Bruce carefully lowered himself into the chair. Phil watched him, ready to step in if he needed help.  
"hey what happened to the ship Tony gave you?" Bruce ask, looking at Steve as he took a bite of his food. Steve looked up from his food.  
"its in mine and Phils room, on the desk." Steve replied.  
"did he tell you why he gave it to you?" Bruce ask with a small smile. Steve nodded.  
"yeah he said he didn't want me to feel bad that I lost our game of hide and seek. I'm not sure if I should actually tell him I didn't know we were playing or not." Steve replied.  
"yeah, just leave that one be." Bruce said. Phil streched and got up.


	7. Chapter 7

"I have to go I'm having a meeting with Fury. mind if I take Tony?" Phil ask. Bruce held tighter to Tony.  
"no he's not going into SHIELD without me. if Thor is right and they're experimenting on him, he's not going in without me, no offense to you Phil." Bruce said. Phil shrugged.  
"what about if Steve goes? he's coming too and we really need to go." Phil said looking at his watch. Bruce bit his lip, but nodded.  
"alright fine, but if anything happens to him, I will snap both your necks." Bruce said, carefully passing Tony over.  
"where'd the bear come from?" Phil ask, noticing Tony clutched a green bear in one hand.  
"Pepper. you guys missed that last night. he was having serious nightmares so I called Pepper to bring me some things and she brought him a bear. he likes it cause it's green, don't lose it." Bruce warned. Phil nodded shifting Tony gently. Tony looked up at him.  
"Phil?" Tony ask. Phil smiled at him  
"you're coming with me just for a little bit." Phil said. Tony nodded laying his head back down, pulling the bear closer.  
"okay." Tony muttered tiredly. "I dropped Reid." Tony muttered.  
"Reid?" Phil ask.  
"the bear." Bruce replied, sipping his coffee. Phil looked down and noticed the bear on the floor.  
"Steve, bear." Phil said. Steve shook his head getting up. he grabbed the bear and handed it back to Tony, who snatched it and cuddled it happily. he rubbed his eye's and looked over at Bruce.  
"you'll be back on a little while." Bruce assured him, ruffling his hair gently as he walked back.  
"stay out of my lab." Tony muttered.  
"of course Tony." Bruce smiled. he watched Phil and Steve leave. "I'll be in the lab working on how to fix this." Bruce said. Phil carried Tony the whole way to SHIELD.  
"is that Stark?" Agent Hill ask as they walked in. Phil nodded. "is he...?" Agent Hill ask.  
"no he's awake. we just happened to pass by a clown on the way in."Steve said.  
"oh I heard about what happened at the park from Agent Romanoff." Agent Hill said. Phil nodded. "you've dropped something." Agent Hill added, pointing behind him.  
"Reid! come back!" Tony cried, reaching over Phils shoulder. Steve grabbed the bear and handed it back to Tony, who pulled it close and hugged it tightly.  
"hey Stark." Agent Hill waived. Tony looked at her a moment, studying her.  
"Maria?" Tony ask curiously. she nodded at him. "hi Maria!" Tony said, waiving his bear at her.  
"hi." Maria laughed. "Fury's waiting for you guys." Maria said, pointing to Furys office. Phil nodded and carried Tony in, Steve following behind. Tony stared at the man a moment before hugging his bear and growling.  
"I don't take my bear!" Tony growled. "he's mine!" Tony shouted. Fury raised an eye brow.  
"I don't want your dumb bear." Fury replied.  
"he's not dumb, you are." Tony said, blowing a raspberry at him. Fury walked over and looked him over.  
"so this is Stark?" Fury ask.  
"of course it's me! why does everyone ask that? did everyone take stupid pills and forget who I was?" Tony ask. Fury raised an eye brow.  
"no Tony it's just that you've changed so much since any one here at SHIELD has seen you they don't recognise you." Phil replied, shooting Fury a pointed look. Fury frowned slightly.  
"where's Loki?" Fury ask.  
"he's still at the tower. he and Tony aren't getting along." Steve replied.  
"what happened?" Fury ask curiously.  
"he called Bruce a monster. Bruce is not a monster! he is!" Tony shouted.  
"he called Bruce a monster and Tony punched the shit out of him." Phil explained. Tony hugged his bear.  
"have we figured out why this has happened?" Fury ask. Phil turned Tony around and showed him the base of Tony's neck.  
"we think this has something to do with it since they both have it." Phil replied.  
"they'd like to run some tests on him in the lab." Fury said. Tony stiffened and covered his arc reactor protectively.  
"thats not happening without Bruce here." Phil replied. Fury nodded.  
"go a head and take him back. keep me updated." Fury said. Phil nodded and they took Tony back home. Tony sat his bear on the couch.  
"stay here Reid, I'll be right back." Tony said, then took off. he wanted a snack and who ever was in the kitchen was going to get him one. he ran in, Natasha was making herself some tea. he walked over and tapped her leg. she looked down.  
"oh hey, whats up Tony?" Natasha ask.  
"I'm hungry." Tony replied. Natasha grabbed him a small bag of chips, opened them, and passed them to him. "thank you!" Tony said heading back into the other room with a mouth full of chips. he froze seening the empty spot on the couch. "Reid?" Tony ask, running over. he looked around quickly, before catching sight of Loki with his bear. immediately he screamed, tossing his chips aside. Bruce ran in, followed by Steve, Phil, and Natasha.  
"Tony whats wrong?" Bruce ask.  
"HE TOOK REID!" Tony shouted.  
"Reid?" Natasha ask. Bruce sighed.  
"his bear. Loki give that back." Bruce ordered. Loki huffed.  
"finders keepers." Loki muttered.  
"THATS MY BEAR!" Tony shouted, his face was turning red.  
"this will not end well." Phil muttered, moving to stand behind Steve.  
"he's gonna scream." Natasha muttered.  
"oh yeah." Steve flinched. Tony let out the loudest scream he could. everyone immediately covered their ears. Loki couldn't have his bear. Loki dropped the bear and cover his ears. Tony continued to scream for a moment before he ran over, grabbed his bear, and hid behind Bruce. he couldn't have Bruce either.  
"hey! thats mine now!" Loki glared.  
"Reid is mine! you can't have him! you got my coloring book! you can't have my bear!" Tony shouted. Bruce grabbed Tony.  
"you cannot scream when you don't get your way Tony." Bruce said. Tony hugged Reid tighter.  
"you let him have my coloring book. he stole my snack yesterday. he can't take my Reid. he's mine. Loki can get his own." Tony replied. Bruce sighed and picked Tony up.  
"my ears hurt." Phil muttered.  
"join the club." Natasha replied.  
"I don't like kids." Steve muttered, rubbing his ears. Bruce took Tony upstairs.  
"stupid bear. I didn't even want it." Loki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Loki you need to behave. I will take you back to Asguard. that was very mean." Thor warned. Loki huffed.  
"why don't you just take me back instead of threatening me?" Loki huffed. "no one wants me here anyway." Loki added, looking away. Natasha felt pity for him, but didn't say anything.  
"perphaps it is best if you go play in my room." Thor said, picking his brother up.  
*Bruce*  
Tony sat on the bed, hugging his bear tightly, knees pulled up to his chest.  
"Tony, what is your problem with Loki?" Bruce ask.  
"he called you a monster." Tony replied.  
"this is about more then just that." Bruce said. Tony curled up tighter.  
"he took my coloring book. he took my snack. I was playing with Natasha and Phil and he came over and took them away. I won't let him take my bear, and he can't have you either." Tony said. "he's taking everything else from me, but he can't have you or Reid. I won't let him. I just want to keep the special things, he keeps taking everything else. I just wanted to keep you and Reid." Tony said quietly. Bruce was shocked. "do I have to give him back?" Tony ask, bowing his head and holding out Reid.  
"no." Bruce said after a minute. Tony's head shot up.  
"yo-you're not gonna leave are you? cau-cause I-I'll give him back! h-he can have Reid! h-he can have wh-whatever he wants! bu-but don't leave!" Tony begged, latching on to him. there was a panick in his voice Bruce had never heard before. "please? I promise I'll be good! I-I'll stay up here an-and play with my boats! I'll leave everyone else alone! I-I won't say anything to anyone! just don't leave!" Tony sobbed. Bruce didn't know what to say. he didn't know what to do. he pulled Tony closer, wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
"I'm not leaving Tony. I won't leave. it's alright." Bruce soothed him gently. he doubted Tony could actually hear him though over how hard he was sobbing and still quietly begging Bruce not to leave. Bruce held him tightly, rubbing his back gently as he waited for him to calm down. when it got to the point his sobs were sniffles and hiccups, Bruce pulled back a little. "I promise I'm not leaving. I can't just leave you like that. you need me. who else would love you unconditionally, even when you act liek a spoiled bratt? you need me Tony, even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't. the other guy wouldn't let me. not that I want to leave. I don't. it's okay. I'm not going to just run off and leave you here alone. well, you'd have Phil but he's not really the most responsible person in the world either. you're stuck with me okay?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded slightly and cuddled up back up to his chest. Bruce wiped at his own face. experiencing Tony before he put all those emotional walls up to keep people from knowing how he felt, was making his own walls break. sure he and Tony had broken a few of each others walls, but this was a whole knew level. Tony had unintentionally just poured out his heart and then sobbed his eye's out begging him to stay, and he made Bruce cry. he made Bruce realize how much he needed him, so much that Bruce had to fight to keep the child from seeing him wipe the tears off his face.  
"I'm sorry." Tony muttered.  
"sorry?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded against his chest.  
"I made you cry." Tony said. Bruce smiled and hugged him.  
"some times it's good to cry." Bruce replied. he stood, picking Tony up with him. he hugged him tightly, then sat him on the bed, with Reid. "you stay here okay? I'll be right back." Bruce said.  
"where are you going?" Tony ask, the panick creeping back into his voice.  
"I'm gonna go get us some sandwiches and we're gonna sit up here and watch some tv. hows that sound?" Bruce ask. Tony nodded hugging Reid.  
"okay." Tony muttered. Bruce ruffled his hair gently and headed downstairs. he stepped out of the elevator and went to the kitchen. Phil was in there.  
"hey Phil." Bruce muttered, grabbing a two plates.  
"oh hey Bruce. how's To- are you okay?" Phil ask. Bruce nodded.  
"I'm fine why?" Bruce muttered.  
"you're crying." Phil said.  
"oh, shit." Bruce hissed, wiping his face.


	8. Chapter 8

"yeah I'm fine. sorry. just had a talk with Tony and he was just, begging me not to leave." Bruce muttered.  
"begging you?" Phil ask, in disbelief. Bruce nodded.  
"broke down into sobs, begging me not to leave. offered to give Reid to Loki so I wouldn't leave." Bruce chuckled. then he shook his head. "it's just odd. yeah he generally makes actions that ask me not to leave, but he flat out begged me for nearly ten minutes not to leave and I kinda broke for a minute." Bruce explained. "then he got upset when he realized I was crying too." Bruce smiled.  
"he probably never had someone he could depend on like that as a kid. I mean, other then his nanny, but thats completely different." Phil said. Bruce nodded.  
"I know. guess thats why it hits me like that." Bruce replied. he shook his head and grabbed the sandwiches and a couple drinks. "later. me and him are chill and watch some movies for a while." Bruce said.  
"let me know if you guys need anything." Phil said. Bruce nodded and headed back up. Tony was playing with Reid waiting for Bruce, a cartoon playing on the tv in front of him.  
"what are you watching?" Bruce ask. Tony shrugged.  
"I just told Jarvis to find something to watch. it's stupid." Tony replied. Bruce smiled slightly and sat with him. they watched a few different movies and ate their snacks. the elevator came up and Loki came running out.  
"hey! someone said you were watching movies!" Loki said, glaring. "no one invited me." Loki huffed.  
"no one invited anyone. this is me and Tony time. go back downstairs." Bruce said.  
"thats not fair!" Loki glared.  
"yes it is." Bruce replied. Tony looked over at Loki before hugging his teddy bear.  
"go away Loki. I can't hear the movie." Tony muttered.  
"but it's not fair!" Loki growled.  
"Jarvis pause the movie." Bruce said. Jarvis did as he was told. Bruce picked Loki up and took him back down to Thor.  
"Loki?" Thor ask.  
"he won't let me watch the movie." Loki pouted. Bruce handed Loki over to Thor.  
"Tony and Loki don't get along. Tony just wants to sit down and watch a movie with me. he's having a bit of a melt down right now. just leave it be." Bruce replied, heading back up.  
"thats not fair Thor!" Loki shouted. Thor shook his head.  
"it's fair. had you not been such a bratt to Tony he may have let you join them. I believe it is called karma brother." Thor replied. Loki huffed. Bruce stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the bed.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask. he heard a giggle and smiled slightly. "Tony are you hiding?" Bruce ask.  
"no." Tony giggled. Bruce smiled and rolled his eye's. he got down and looked under the bed.  
"you're not under the bed." Bruce muttered. "are you... in the closet!" Bruce shouted, flinging the doors open.  
"nope." Tony giggled. Bruce frowned, looking around the room.  
"okay you little monster where are you hiding?" Bruce chuckled. Tony giggled and covered his mouth. Bruce paused, there was a little green bear foot sticking out from under one of the pillows, right beside a lump. had he not been looking for Tony, he would've thought it was the pillow. "oh no. I can't find Tony. where could he be? he's gone. oh no." Bruce said, collapsing on the bed while he pretended to sob. Tony peeked out from under the blankets and pillows. he crawled out and over to Bruce.  
"don't cry... I'm right here." Tony said. Bruce reached out and grabbed him, pulling him close.  
"ah ha! I caught you!" Bruce grinned. Tony squealed in surprise and laughed. Bruce chuckled and squeezed him gently. Tony attempted to push away, but found himself giggling too hard as Bruce started to tickle him. someone cleared their throat and Bruce looked over. "oh, hey Phil." Bruce waived. Phil waived back.  
"hey I need to talk to you. without Tony." Phil said. Tony sat up and hugged Reid. Bruce nodded getting up. he ruffled Tony's hair.  
"okay, sit right here. I'll be right back." Bruce said. Tony nodded and watched him and Phil walk away. they talked a few minutes, Bruce getting slightly hostile. Tony watched nervously. "Fury can kiss my ass Phil!" Bruce shouted. "I said no!" Bruce added. Phil shook his head and walked away. Tony watched Bruce as he took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Bruce?" Tony ask softly, walking over. Bruce looked at him and frowned.  
"hey Tony, how about you, me, and a couple others take a trip tomorrow?" Bruce ask.  
"where?" Tony ask. Bruce knelt down.  
"where do you want to go? any where in the world." Bruce said. Tony's eye's lit up brightly.  
"Disney World in Florida!" Tony said. Bruce smiled.  
"sounds great." Bruce said, standing. "go find a suitcase and pack up, we're gonna go to a few different places." Bruce added. Tony nodded running off. Bruce smiled at him then turned, pulling his phone out. "Jarivs, call Natasha and Thor up here, quietly. don't make a scene." Bruce muttered.  
"right away ." Jarvis replied. Bruce frowned looking at his phone. he nodded slightly and put it away as Natasha and Thor came up.  
"whats up?" Natasha ask.  
"SHIELD wants to do some tests on Tony and Loki. Phil warned me. we're getting Tony out of here tonight. Nat, I need you to keep Steve distracted, because we're not telling him. he thinks we should let them do the tests. Thor, for Loki's safety, I feel like both of you should come with us." Bruce said.  
"whats Tony think is going on?" Natasha ask, watching him.  
"I told him we could go any where in the world that he wanted to go. he thinks its a vacation of sorts." Bruce replied.  
"you want Loki and Tony on a plane together?" Thor ask, checking to make sure he was hearing right.  
"either that or you need to get Loki back to Asguard." Bruce said.  
"whats wrong with Loki?" Tony ask curiously.  
"tell him." Natasha said. Bruce shook his head.  
"no." Bruce replied.  
"tell him or I will." Natasha said.  
"you're going to freak the hell out of him." Bruce replied. Natasha rolled her eye's.  
"you and Loki are in serious danger. SHIELD wants to do some nasty tests on you guys. so Bruce and Thor are going to get you away from here." Natasha explained. Tony instantly teared up and looked at Bruce.  
"thats not true right Bruce?" Tony ask. Bruce glared at Natasha and picked Tony up.  
"Natasha you're an idiot. he already has nightmares." Bruce hissed. "it's okay Tony. I won't let them hurt you." Bruce soothed him gently. Tony clung to Bruce whimpering. "I'm getting him out of here now." Bruce said, turning to pack his own suitcase, Tony still firmly attatched to him.  
"I shall go pack Loki's things." Thor said.  
"Jarvis alert Phil he's got ten minutes to be up here. I want one of Tony's planes set and ready to go in thirty minutes. double check for SHIELD bugs and make sure there's plenty of toys and childrens movies on there. also, clear the alcohol off it make sure they restock it with like juice and snacks ad other kid things." Bruce ordered.  
"I shall send a message." Jarvis replied. Natasha pushed Bruce out of the way, shaking her head as she packed the bag for him. Bruce grabed his cell phone charger and wallet.  
"you need to go distract Steve." Bruce said.  
"it's done. gave him a fake cough and told him I thought I was getting sick. he went to get some medicine." Phil replied walking in.  
"no don't put him in there!" Tony cried, snatching Reid from Natasha before she could put him in his bag.  
"sorry." Natasha muttered. Tony hugged Reid tightly as Thor came in with Loki and his stuff.  
"I don't want to be on a plane." Loki glared.  
"then stay here and be tested on like a lab rat." Natasha threatened.  
"plane ride sounds fun." Loki said quietly.  
"would you stop scaring them? god I'm supposed to be the scariest thing in the building and here you are scaring children into a plane ride." Bruce glared at her.  
"you're not scary." Tony argued, holding tightly to him.  
"thank you Tony." Bruce muttered, walking into the bathroom with him.  
"there's a spider." Tony said. Bruce looked over.  
"fantastic. Nat, one of your blackwidow sisters is in here." Bruce said, walking out with some of Tonys boats. Natasha glared at him slightly and grabbed both bags.  
"so where are we going?" Phil ask.  
"Tony wants to go to Disney World in Florida so I thought we'd start there. of course we're only going to be able to run so long, so three maybe four days there, then we drop you so you can come back to Steve and honestly say you have no idea where we are." Bruce replied.  
"why don't we just let them do the tests?" Phil ask.  
"because SHIELD wants to use them like lab rats and I've been there before. Fury's not doing that to Tony. I won't allow it to happen. thats a lot of shit to do to a kid. besides, it's probably all SHIELDs fault this happened to begin with and now they want to run tests? no." Bruce replied. "now lets go." Bruce said, carrying Tony out. they walked quickly, to get out.


	9. Chapter 9

"wait I dropped Reid!" Tony shouted. Loki grabbed the bear quickly from the floor. he didn't like Tony but he didn't really like the idea of being tested on and if he wasn't nice they'd probably leave him behind.  
"I got him." Loki replied waiving him in the air as proof. Tony nodded as they got into the car.  
"be careful an remember we're here if you guys decide to stop running and fight them head on." Natasha said.  
"thanks, but you guys work for SHIELD and I'm not sure how well I can trust you." Bruce said. Natasha nodded slightly.  
"but you trust Phil?" Natasha ask.  
"no. but he reached out to help and Tony trusts him." Bruce replied, putting Loki in the car beside Tony. Loki handed the bear over and Tony took it quickly, squeezing it tightly. Phil looked at Bruce.  
"nice to know that." Phil said.  
"don't take it personal. you're working for SHIELD. any other day I'd trust you but today, I'm not going to trust any of the agents. we need to go. Steve will be back shortly." Bruce said. Natasha pulled out her phone.  
"hey Steve, yeah Phils throwing up. get some medicine for that and thermometer." Natasha said, then hung up. "you've got about ten extra minutes." Natasha added. Bruce nodded at her in thanks.  
"why are we running from the Captain of America?" Thor ask.  
"because he thinks we should let Tony and Loki be lab rats." Bruce replied, climbing in. Tony immediately plopped himself on Bruce's lap, holding tightly to him. Bruce held him gently. Thor climbed in, Phil following behind.  
"be careful you guys."Natasha said. they nodded and the car took off.  
"I'm sorry." Phil said.  
"you warned us." Bruce replied. Phil nodded slightly.  
"I'm bored." Loki muttered.  
"there's a coloring book in my bag." Tony said, hugging Reid tighter. Loki climbed off the seat and went over to Tony's bag, pulling out the book and sitting on the floor.  
"that was nice of you." Bruce said.  
"we're going to be stuck together on a 4 hour plane ride. whats the point of being a jerk?" Tony muttered. Bruce gave a small smile and nodded in agreement.  
"I don't see a way this ends with us on top." Thor said.  
"it ends with us on top, those two not getting tested on, and SHIELD leaving them alone. thats the only way it ends. they even try to touch Tony and Hulk will have a fit. trust me, you don't want to see a giant have a temper tantrum. last time he did, he broke Harlem." Bruce replied.  
"I believe the last time he had a tantrum he threw me on a SHIELD helicarrier." Thor replied. Phil chuckled.  
"those are tantrums?" Phil ask. both nodded.  
"Bruce, Reids arms going to come off." Tony said.  
"cheaply made bear." Bruce muttered, looking it over. "I'll fix it on the plane." Bruce replied. Tony nodded.  
"where are we going?" Loki ask.  
"Disney World." Tony replied.  
"whats that?" Loki ask.  
"only the coolest place on Earth." Tony replied. Loki looked over confused.  
"huh?" Loki ask.  
"Jarvis! show Loki a video of Disney World." Tony said. Jarvis quickly played a video. Bruce suddenly felt very nervous, looking at the video.  
"the more I watch this the more I realize this is a dangerous idea." Bruce muttered.  
"that looks great!" Loki shouted.  
"you don't even know the best part, they've just put in a Toy Story land." Tony said.  
"what?" Loki ask confused.  
"we'll watch Toy Story on the plane." Tony muttered. Bruce watched them.  
"why is it always Tony makes friends when he's in danger?" Bruce muttered.  
"'cause he's scared of friends." Phil shrugged. Bruce and Thor looked over at him.  
"huh?" Thor ask.  
"he's not afraid of friends. he's afraid of being abandoned." Bruce corrected. Phil shrugged.  
"whats going to happen with Loki when they get back to normal?" Phil ask.  
"I'm sure they're remember this." Bruce said.  
"it depends on if they remember and how it changes them, if it changes them." Thor replied. Bruce nodded in agreement.  
*on the plane*  
the moment they'd turned Toy Story on, the boys had sat down to watch. Bruce worked on fixing Reid.  
"so how are you going to be able to handle Disney World?" Phil ask.  
"I'm not sure. I'm hoping the big guy doesn't freak out, cause you know as well as I do, Tony's gonna want me to get on one with him." Bruce muttered. Bruce tossed Reid over to Tony. it hit him in the side of the head. he hugged the bear tightly and continued to watch the movie.  
"it's nearly ten o'clock when do you think they'll crash?" Phil ask. Bruce chuckled.  
"Tony will crash as soon as the movies over, but thats it. Loki however looks like he's almost out." Bruce smiled. Loki was leaned over against Tony, who kept trying to scoot away.  
"Bruce." Tony whined softly. Bruce chuckled.  
"Thor, thats not my brother." Bruce said. Thor nodded and got up, grabbing Loki gently. Loki stirred and whined softly, but curled back up and cuddled to his brother. "Tony, I think it's time for bed." Bruce said. Tony shook his head.  
"we're gonna land in like two hours." Tony replied rubbing his eye's.  
"yeah and it's going to be super late. we've got the reservations set up. I'll carry you in." Bruce chuckled.  
"no." Tony pouted. Bruce rolled his eye's, grabbing Tony. Tony pushed his hands away, but Bruce on the fight and Tony fell asleep on his lap.  
"he fights sleep real hard." Phil said.  
"he's been having nightmares since this happened. he's always had nightmares, but they're about how he got kidnapped and got the arc reactor. those are pretty rough on a six year old." Bruce replied. Phil nodded in agreement. Bruce held Tony tightly, while the child curled up in his lap cuddled his bear. "don't worry though, because I got you guys a seperate room so you wouldn't have to hear his screams." Bruce said.  
"really? Bruce he's six and he has nightmares, we're not going to be angry when he screams from them." Phil said.  
"it wasn't you I was worried about being angry." Bruce said, looking over at Loki. "Loki gets pretty cranky." Bruce added.  
"he's right." Thor muttered. Phil nodded in agreement.  
*Disney hotel*  
since the world knew about Bruce and Tony, they didn't question Bruce handing them on of Tony's cards. they didn't question the child sleeping in his harms, or the other two men. they also knew who Thor was from news coverage and who wouldn't know America's golden boys not so secret male lover Agent Phil Coulson. needless to say, they got a big discount. Bruce walked into the room, tossing their suitcases down on the floor. he carried Tony over to the bed and laid him down gently, making sure to lay Reid with him. Phil and Thor had gone to their room. Bruce sat on the other bed and watched Tony carefully. maybe if he left a nightlight on or something, Tony'd be fine. Bruce got up and left the bathroom light on. he was exhausted he hadn't had a full night sleep since Tony'd been changed, but he hoped he'd get some sleep tonight. he laid in the bed and slowly closed his eye's.  
"Bruce?" Tony ask softly. Bruce wondered for a second if he was hearing things. "Bruce? are you awake?" Tony ask again.  
"Tony whats wrong?" Bruce ask.  
"I'm scared." Tony replied.  
"of what?" Bruce ask.  
"are they gonna take my arc?" Tony ask, whimpering softly. Bruce sat up quickly.  
"what?" Bruce ask.  
"SHIELD. are they gonna take my arc?" Tony ask. Bruce got up and went over to him, sititng on his bed.  
"no. I will never ever let them hurt you. you need to remember that okay? and if something happens to me, Hulk will protect both of us. you're safe Tony." Bruce assured. Tony reached out for Bruce who, without even an ounce of hesitation, grabbed him quickly and pulled him close. Tony curled up in his arms, around his arc. "hey, look, you're in the happiest place on Earth, so be happy, remember you get to meet the toy story crew tomorrow." Bruce said. Tony grinned and nodded.  
"can we go to the Wreck-it-Ralph part and meet Ralph!?" Tony shouted. "he's like the Hulk only he smells like garbage!" Tony grinned. Bruce laughed and nodded.  
"yeah of course." Bruce smiled. "now lay down and go to sleep Tony." Bruce smiled. Tony yawned and curled up in his arms. Bruce smiled and laid down, holding him tightly, as he pulled the blanket up.  
"night Bruce. I love you." Tony muttered, falling a sleep.  
"I love you too." Bruce replied softly.  
*next morning*  
Bruce woke to shaking.  
"Bruce! Bruce wake up! you promised I could meet Ralph!" Tony shouted. Bruce pushed away the little hands shaking him. he muttered and closed his eye's again. he yelpped getting slapped in the face. he sat up and glared at Tony. "it wasn't me it was Loki!" Tony cried. Bruce glared at Loki who said beside him.  
"you were going back to sleep." Loki glared. Bruce glared at Thor, who reached over and shoved his brother.  
"be nice." Thor said.  
"how'd you get in here?" Bruce ask.  
"I'm a SHIELD agent, I know how to pick a lock." Phil replied. Bruce got up.  
"Tony's clothes are in the bag help him change, Phil." Bruce said, heading for the bathroom to change. Tony scrambled away.  
"no way! he's SHEILD! he's gonna take my arc!" Tony cried.  
"no he won't Tony, we went over this last night. I won't let anything happen to you." Bruce assured him. Tony whined softly but let Phil help him change. Bruce stepped out in casual clothes, then looked over at Thor and Loki, who were dressed casual for once.  
"Tony stop it." Phil muttered.  
"I don't wanna wear this!" Tony screamed.  
"for Odin's sake let him pick out his own shirt." Thor glared. Phil rolled his eye's and finished dressing Tony. he grabbed Reid and ran over to Bruce quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Reid needs to stay here." Bruce said. Tony looked at his bear a moment. Thor grabbed Loki stepping back slightly, Phil followed him. Tony looked at Bruce and pouted.  
"fine." Tony muttered, putting Reid on the bed. Bruce smiled and scooped him up.  
"behave and we'll pick up some stuff at the Disney store." Bruce said, putting Tony on his shoulders. he turned. "that goes for you too Loki." Bruce added. Loki grinned at him and nodded. Bruce couldn't just leave Loki out.  
"where are we going first?" Phil ask.  
"unless Loki has ask to go anywhere, Tony's ask to go see Toy Story and Wreck-it-Ralph." Bruce said. Loki shrugged.  
"Loki can't ask, he's never been here and he doesn't know what anything is. don't worry Loki, I picked the best ones and if you see one on the way, we can always stop." Tony said.  
"sounds fair." Loki replied.  
"that was nice of you Tony." Phil said. Tony blew a raspberry at him. they visited Toy Story, where Tony hugged the life out of Buzz, while Loki was more interested in the little green aliens. then they'd headed to Sugar Rush, where they'd raced the carts, met Ralph and Vanellope, hugged Ralph and Vanellope, and had fun. once they were finished, they rode several rides, got a couple toys and headed back to the hotel room. Tony was out cold, clinging to Bruce and a Buzz toy. Loki, on the other hand, was wide awake with a Mickey Mouse hat on and a Nemo.  
"I feel like Reid's probably been replaced." Bruce chuckled softly as Phil put everything away in the suitcases. suddenly there was a crash and SHIELD agents filled the room. Tony jerked awake, clinging to Bruce and his toys. he screamed loudly. Loki, for once, joined him in the screaming. they faught like hell, but SHIELD won.  
*SHIELD lab*  
Bruce held Tony and Loki tightly to his chest. they wanted to keep him at the back as a last line of defense if it came to that. Thor stood in front of them and Phil in front of Thor. he glared at Steve.  
"you told them where we were? how did you find out!?" Phil hissed.  
"I hacked Jarvis." Steve replied. "you left without telling me! I had to do something!" Steve shouted.  
"I couldn't trust you and apparently for good reason. SHIELD tested on Loki and Tony and you brought them right back to SHIELD! we were trying to protect them Steve!" Phil shouted. Natasha and Clint burst in, ready to do what they needed to do.  
"choose your side you two. choose wisely." Fury warned. Natasha bit her lip, she may be a killer but she still had her maternal instincts and the team had become more of a family to her over the years, there was really no way she'd choose Fury.  
"Clint come protect those children with me or I'll kill you." Natasha glared. Clint shrugged and followed her, he would've choosen that side whether or not Natasha had, but he was pretty sure the moment the question came out she was going to pick their team.  
"here take Loki, Tony's having a panic attack thinking they're going to take his arc." Bruce said. Natasha nodded taking Loki quickly. Tony cried, clinging to Bruce. Bruce glared at Steve. "what the hell is your problem? as leader of this team, you're the biggest idiot of the team too!" Bruce hissed.  
"Bruce is right." Phil glared. Steve paused and looked at Phil.  
"look for all you know they could be trying to help them." Steve said.  
"and for all you know they really will take the man of irons heart." Thor growled. Tony screamed, crying louder.  
"don't let the take it Bruce!" Tony cried.  
"really Thor of all the stuff you could've said you said that!?" Bruce screamed.  
"you're an idiot. you know Banners trying to calm him down right?" Loki ask.  
"I didn't really think before I said something..." Thor replied softly. Fury shook his head walking around.  
"really? are we still doing this? we're not going to touch his arc we just want some blood." Fury said.  
"you want blood? fine." Bruce said handing Tony off to Clint. Tony struggled, whimpering.  
"Bruce!" Tony cried.  
"wait Bruce kids hate me." Clint tried, but the doctor had already gone green.  
"YOU WANT BLOOD!? HULK GIVE YOU BLOOD!" Hulk shouted, roaring angrily. Tony stopped and sniffled, looking at Hulk.  
"Hulk!" Tony shouted. Hulk looked over at Tony and patted his head. Tony calmed down, Hulk was here, he'd stop them all. Tony believed that with all his heart.  
"Hulk protect tiny Toni." Hulk said, pushing them all behind him. he sat in front of them. Hulk reached out and grabbed Steve, who yelpped. he held him over his shoulder. "agent man want popsicle man?" Hulk ask. Phil looked at Steve a minute and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I don't know, whose team are you on Steve?" Phil glared. Steve bit his lip.  
"yours of course." Steve replied.  
"I don't trust him." Loki muttered.  
"for the first time neither do I." Phil replied.  
"Hulk getting tired. either Agent man want him or Hulk use him as weapon." Hulk warned. fear flashed across Steve's face.  
"yeah sure fine, but if he hurts anyone he's out." Phil said, holding his arms out. Hulk shrugged and let Steve go. he yelpped and landed in Phils arms.  
"thanks." Steve said. "for a minute there, I thought you were going to let him use me for a weapon." Steve said, nervously.  
"I thought about it." Phil replied, putting him down.  
"Hulk warn popsicle man, he hurt Toni and Hulk break like tooth pick. Hulk have Banner permission. Hulk have Banner encouragement." Hulk grunted with an evil smirk. Steve nodded.  
"seriously why can we just have Bruce draw the blood from Loki and Tony and give it to them. if thats really all they want." Steve said. Phil paused.  
"I know how to draw blood." Phil said. "hey Hulk!" Phil shouted. Hulk grabbed him and picked him up.  
"what you want?" Hulk ask. Phil told him his idea and Hulk got quiet. "Banner say he like your idea, but no hurt Toni." Hulk replied. Phil nodded and Hulk sat him down in front of him.  
"gentlemen, I have a way to solve our problem." Phil said.  
"whats that Coulson?" Fury ask.  
"all you want is blood, give me the stuff to do it." Phil said. they paused at him. "come on. Hulks already agree'd and you don't really want to piss him off even more, he might start smashing." Phil demaded, waiting not so patiently. Fury shrugged.  
"fine. give him what he needs." Fury said. they handed him what Phil needed and Hulk put him behind him. Phil got down and got set up.  
"how'd you learn to do this?" Natasha ask.  
"Clint needed a blood transfusion once. I was on a mission with him, turns out I'm a perfect match. drew my own blood and gave it to Clint." Phil shrugged. "I nearly killed myself trying to do it, but I managed it and took a class on it after I was done." Phil added. Natasha sat Loki down.  
"no! no! I don't wanna!" Loki cried, clinging to Thor.  
"Loki, Agent Coulson does it or those mean agents out there strap you down and do it." Natasha said. Loki whimpered.  
"it is alright brother. Coulson would not hurt you." Thor murmured, sitting on the floor with Loki in his lap. Loki whined softly but sat still and closed his eye's. Tony wiggled out of Clints arms and went to their bags, pulling the Nemo out and his bear. he handed Nemo to Loki, who snatched it quickly. Phil worked quickly and set what he had from Loki. he looked at Tony, who clutched Reid.  
"come on Tony. its just a little blood." Natasha said. Tony screamed, backed into a corner.  
"Banner say Toni not like needles." Hulk muttered.  
"Tony it's just a little needle and you watched Loki do it." Phil said.  
"no one said anything about needles! I had to find out watching Loki!" Tony cried, pressing his back.  
"oh come on Tony." Steve muttered. Tony shook his head, curling up. he was having flash backs of the time he was kidnapped and his father didn't pay ransom on time. that was not what he wanted to thinking about.  
"Banner say get pants. he also say thunder man and popsicle man and bird man block." Hulk said. the three, though confused moved in front of Hulk. Hulk quickly let Bruce have control and he pulled his pants on. he scooped Tony up and held him.  
"Tony was kidnapped once and his father didn't pay ransom. he told me once that it wasn't pretty and that he didn't like needles." Bruce explained.  
"so what do we do?" Natasha ask.  
"make him pass out and then do it." Bruce shrugged.  
"how do we do that?" Clint ask. Bruce paused in thought, setting Tony down.  
"hey Tony, bet I can hold my breath longer then you." Phil said.  
"no you can't!" Tony said, immediately, holding his breath. Phil held his breath as well, staring Tony down. Tony dropped after a few moments and Phil let out a breath.  
"okay how are you not dizzy?" Clint ask.  
"I was breathing out my nose the whole time." Phil smirked, drawing Tony's blood.  
"you cheated!" Loki glared.  
"for Tony's own good." Phil replied, getting up with the blood. he handed them both to Fury. "there your samples. now leave these two alone." Phil glared.  
"fine." Fury said, leaving. Tony whined softly as he woke up, Bruce scooped him up quickly.  
"I got you Tony." Bruce said.


	11. Chapter 11

"you tricked me!" Tony shouted, clutching his arm. Bruce smiled slightly, holding him.  
"yeah it's okay. I tricked you to make them leave you alone." Phil replied. Tony held onto Bruce, that was one less person to trust.  
"well guess we don't need to run anymore. shortest run from people I've ever been on. lets get back to the tower." Bruce said.  
*the tower*  
they'd only been there for about an hour when Fury walked in.  
"what do you want Fury?" Bruce ask.  
"some of Loki's tests didn't work, Asguardian blood expires very quickly." Fury replied. "we need to bring them both back." Fury said. Tony, laying on the couch with Loki sat up too look over the couch.  
"no not happening." Bruce said.  
"why not?" Fury ask.  
"because they're sick." Bruce said. Phil shot a quick glace to Tony, who nodded and sat back down.  
"be sick." Tony said softly.  
"no I don't want to." Loki glared. Tony glared and kicked him hard in the stomach. Loki groaned painfully, curling around his stomach. Tony had plenty of practice playing sick and stuck his finger down his throat, vomiting on the floor.  
"Tony just threw up." Phil said. Thor ran over to Loki.  
"brother?" Thor ask.  
"owww my stomach." Loki cried. Bruce pushed Fury out quickly.  
"leave before you catch it." Bruce said. "Jarvis lock doors and don't let him back in." Bruce said.  
"yes Dr. Banner." Jarvis replied. Thor cradled Loki.  
"they truly are sick." Thor said.  
"no we aren't." Tony laughed as Phil cleaned up his vomit.  
"but you have thrown up and Loki has a stomach ache." Thor replied.  
"finger down the throat trick and I kicked him in the stomach so he'd cry in pain." Tony smirked. Steve popped him in the back of the head.  
"no kicking." Steve glared. Tony burst into tears and ran to Bruce.  
"Bruce he hit me!" Tony cried. Bruce glared at Steve and picked Tony up, hugging him. Tony sniffled and hugged him, smirking over his shoulder at Steve.  
"you little faker." Steve glared. Bruce turned.  
"what was that?" Bruce ask, glaring at Steve.  
"nothing." Steve muttered, rolling his eye's. Loki laughed watching Tony, maybe he was cooler then he thought.  
"hey he got a sucker. thats not fair." Loki pouted. Tony laughed and tossed his sucker at Loki.  
"here take it, it's cherry." Tony said. Loki shrugged and put it in his mouth.  
"there are so many things wrong with that." Natasha muttered. "you know like the fact he just threw up and shared a sucker with Loki without brushing." Natasha added. Bruce rolled his eye's and handed Tony a green apple sucker.  
"he didn't really hurt you did he?" Bruce ask. Tony shook his head, giving Bruce an adorable grin as he laughed. Bruce glared at him a moment, but then chuckled smiling. "you're a spoiled brat." Bruce said. Tony nodded giggling.  
"I know." Tony giggled. Bruce rolled his eye's and smiled.  
"your too cute for your own good." Bruce smiled. Tony smirked.  
"well I am Tony Stark. I'm good at everything." Tony boasted, hands on his hips.  
"yeah, yeah, now put that sucker back in your mouth before you get it stuck to everything else." Bruce muttered putting Tony on the ground. he frowned catching sight of Tony's arm. turns out, younger Tony bruised so easily. the entire area around where he'd had blood drawn was bruised. there were bruises everywhere actually, the little genius looked like he'd had the crap beaten out of him. Bruce watched Tony. Tony and Loki had a silent agreement, sort of. Loki stayed away from Reid and Bruce, and Tony let him play with his stuff. so the two sat playing on the floor, talking about whatever was going through their minds, it was too bad Loki didn't understand quantum physics. he simply nodded at Tony, muttering that the genius should shut up and talk about something like cartoons. Tony of course didn't listen.  
"so, what do we do about the barcodes?" Thor ask.  
"I don't know, I wonder if Tony has something around here that will read it." Bruce muttered.  
"I can make something." Tony said. Bruce and Thor looked down.  
"huh?" Bruce ask.  
"I can take Loki into the lab and scan the bar codes into Jarvis and get him to analyze them so that I can make the machine to read them." Tony said.  
"can't Jarvis read them?" Thor ask.  
"I dunno. he's not a shopping center." Tony huffed, getting up. he headed for the elevator and paused. "well are you three coming or what?" Tony ask, crossing his arms over his chest. Bruce headed for the elevator quickly, Thor grabbed Loki and followed behind quickly. they went to Tony and Bruce's lab. Tony worked for a while, some on something to read the barcodes. "okay Loki, lets read it." Tony said, standing on his desk. Thor picked Loki up and held him out to Tony. Tony scanned the barcode, then had Bruce read scan barcode. Tony pushed the scanner away and began typing things onto the screen. Bruce, being the only other one in the room that could sort of understand what he was doing, walked over to help.  
"well?" Loki ask after a few minutes of quiet.  
"well they're barcodes alright." Tony muttered.  
"duh!" Loki glared.  
"no I mean they're real bar codes." Tony said. "they're not like brands or anything. they're real barcodes. you know, a machine-readable code in the form of numbers and parallel lines, printed on and identifying a product. they're real codes and we appear to be the products." Tony said.  
"can you track them?" Thor ask.  
"I'm trying, but whoever did these has like, all our information." Tony said.  
"what do you mean?" Loki ask, trying to see.  
"well it knows our full names, race, genders, ages, hair color, eye color, height, weight, everything." Tony said. "it even has marked that you're not human. it has Thor is your brother. knows your father is Odin and that you were adopted." Tony said. "knows Bruce is my caretaker. has stuff on here about my parents and how Bucky killed them. it makes several mentions about someone named Thaddeus E. 'Thunderbolt' Ross." Tony said. Bruce paled slightly.  
"whose that?" Loki ask.  
"says he has history with Hulk, he's probably a bad guy. most people who have history with the hulk are bad guys who were mean to him." Tony said. Bruce moved Tony out of the way quickly and started typing things in.  
"son of a bitch." Bruce muttered as he typed.  
"what is it?" Tony ask, looking.  
"Jarvis can you bring up a picture of the barcode on the big screen?" Bruce ask, turning. Tony pouted reaching for Bruce.  
"hey! don't exclude me!" Tony said. Bruce grabbed Tony, putting him on his hip as he walked over to the screen. Tony cheered, hugging Bruce's neck. Bruce looked at the picture.  
"Jarvis, quadrant D-6 enlarge by 40%." Bruce said. immediately it enlarged. "there. property of General Ross." Bruce muttered, shifting Tony.  
"should we be worried?" Thor ask. Bruce didn't answer.  
"Jarvis call the team to the living room, then call Fury and tell him we need a meeting asap." Bruce ordered, heading upstairs quickly. Tony held tightly to Bruce as he ran up the stairs.  
"Bruce?" Tony whimpered softly. Bruce pulled him closer. Thor and Loki stepped out of the elevator in time to see Bruce bound from the stairs and to the main room. the others looked up surprised as Bruce came running in with Tony.  
"Bruce?" Steve ask. Tony reached out for Steve, who had Reid in his hands absentmindedly playing with him. Steve handed Reid over quickly, not wanting Tony to scream. Tony held the bear and Bruce tightly.  
"I know who it is and we have to get out of here right now." Bruce said. Phil jumped up.  
"you know who did it?" Phil ask.  
"Ross. it's Ross. General Ross." Bruce said.  
"is anyone safe?" Phil ask.  
"not if he's after who I think he's after. I think he meant to get me and got Tony instead. he probably tried to get Thor and got Loki. I think he wants to take down the whole team to get to Hulk." Bruce said.  
"I'll go with you four." Phil said. Bruce nodded. the room got dark before they could do anything.  
"Bruce..." Tony whimpered softly, clinging to him.  
"shh it's alright." Bruce soothed gently. he felt a hand grab his arm and he tensed.  
"just me." Steve muttered, pulling Bruce to stand behind him.  
"what happening?" Thor ask.  
" I don't like it." Loki muttered.  
"me either." Tony whined. Bruce pulled his phone out.  
"Tony you and Loki hide." Bruce said.  
"but what about-" Tony tried as Bruce sat him down.  
"hide." Bruce said. Tony whined, but, grabbed Loki's hand and drug him to his hiding spot in the floor.  
"Dr. Banner." a new voice said.  
"General Ross." Bruce replied.  
"did you find my gift?" Ross ask.  
"gift? you turned my boyfriend into a child." Bruce said. "well, he's always been a child. he's like a manler." Bruce muttered.  
"manler?" Steve ask.  
"man toddler, but thats not the point." Bruce said.  
"no it's not. wasn't aiming for Stark. I could take him. it was the god I was aiming for. he was my target both times. its a lot of money to make those things, so I stopped." Ross said.  
"why do you want Hulk so bad?" Steve ask.  
"I'm not after the beast this time. no. I'm after the two little ones." Ross said. Tony peeked out watching with what little light there was. Reid covered his arc so Ross wouldn't see him. Loki pulled him back down as guns started to fire.  
"I know you have a plan." Loki whispered. "I want in." Loki said.  
"my plan? you're gonna hate my plan." Tony said. Loki frowned.  
"I'm in." Loki said. Tony nodded and told him his plan quickly. Bruce took shelter behind the couch as the lights finally came back on, he didn't want to Hulk out, just yet. he raised an eye brow when Reid suddenly walked passed him.  
"Reid?" Bruce muttered watching the bear. it toddled into the battle field, heading for Ross.  
"let's play a game." a voice from the bear said. Ross laughed at the bear. Reid grabbed Ross, tossing him around a bit. Bruce was so caught up in watching it, he never noticed the soldier behind him until he was laying on the floor bleeding from the mouth.  
"hey!" Loki shouted, glaring at Ross from the kitchen counter. he tossed him a boat. "hold that for me." Loki said. the other Avengers quickly took shelter. Tony came out in a small Ironman suit.  
"okay Loki I'm ready." Tony said. he paused. Ross had his boat, good. that meant his friends had taken shelter. his shoulders fell when he noticed Reid had been destroyed.  
"put the stupid bear down. Banner will fix it." Loki muttered when Tony picked up what was left of him.  
"Tony! Loki! get over here now!" Bruce glared, suddenly four of Ross' men were on Bruce. Ross walked closer to Tony, who pushed Loki behind him. his heart stopped when he saw what they were doing.


	12. Chapter 12

"GET AWAY FROM MY BRUCE!" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs. Ross stepped back quickly. the avengers covered their ears as Tony flipped up his face mask and let out the loudest, sharpest, most painful scream he could. glasses in the near by cabinets shattered, the windows rattled, the light bulbs closest him burst. Ross covered his ears and the soldiers stepped jerked away from Bruce quickly.  
"shut up you noisy little brat!" Ross shouted after a minute. he smacked Tony hard with his gun, Tony flew off the counter, holding his face as he landed. immediately tears and blood poured down his face and Loki jumped down to see if he was okay. this was not how the plan was supposed to go, they were supposed to run when they heard Tony scream, not fight back. they weren't supposed to hurt Bruce. this wasn't how the plan was supposed to go. suddenly there was a loud roar of anger and Hulk tore threw the soldiers, storming his way over to Ross. Phil ran over to Tony and Loki, followed by Steve. Loki stepped back and let them look Tony over.  
"is he okay?" Loki ask softly, no one seemed to hear him though. Tony tried to keep calm as blood poured from his mouth, but he couldn't stop the sobbing, or the scream of pain when Phil touched his jaw. they quickly pulled him from the Ironman suit, Phil cuddling him in hopes that the child genius would calm down. Steve snatched Loki and held him protectively behind his shield. he cast a glance over at Phil, who was still trying to calm the sobbing child. Steve figured as long as there was still blood pouring from his mouth and Bruce wasn't holding him, that Tony was going to continue to sob with pain. his face was already swelling, and bruising. Ross had hit him, hard. Hulk, who finally seemed to break out of his rage when Ross stopped moving, turned to Phil. he walked over and held his hand out for Tony.  
"okay Tony. let go." Phil said. Tony shook his head. "he's not letting go." Phil muttered looking at Hulk, who seemed to be chatting with Bruce. Hulk nodded with a grunt grabbing Phil and lifting him up so he could see Tony. Tony looked at him tearfully, blood still oozing from his mouth, as he clung to Phil.  
"tiny Toni open mouth. let Hulk and Banner see." Hulk said. Tony shook his head, burying his face in Phils neck as his sobs having quieted to soft crying. "let Hulk see." Hulk repeated, prodding Tony's side gently, until the six year old gave in and showed Hulk his mouth. all he could see was blood. "Banner say rinse mouth. can't see with all red." Hulk muttered, putting Phil down. Phil nodded and carried Tony back to the kitchen. Loki, hiding behind Steve's shield, jumped when he suddenly found himself in Hulks hand. there was a light shade of brown in his eye's, Banner was looking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt. he nodded handed Loki back to Steve, heading for Bruce's spare clothes. Bruce was back in just a few moments, pushing past Steve and running to the kitchen. the others were busy with the soldiers again by this point. Bruce ran over to Tony, who flung his arms out as a new round of sobs started. the sobbing only made his mouth start bleeding again, but Bruce grabbed him quickly and held him tightly to his chest, pulling him back only to look at his swelling face, but Tony buried his face in his shoulder.  
"is he gonna be okay?" Loki ask again.  
"he's going to be fine. Tony's a drama queen." Steve said. he tried to sound reassuring and pass it off as Tony over reacting, but truth be told, he wasn't sure.  
"he'd be better if he had Reid." Loki sighed. "it was my idea to use him as a distraction." Loki added.  
"no Loki, Reid or no Reid, Tony would sob like this." Steve replied. he looked up when Thor came over. Steve passed Loki over to him then went to check on Tony.  
"what happened to the soldiers?" Bruce ask. Tony's sobs had quieted down once more, but to hiccups and sniffles this time.  
"they scraped up Ross and took off." Natasha said. "is Tony alright? that was a lot of blood." Natasha said. Bruce nodded.  
"he's gonna be okay. you face bleeds easier then the rest of your body." Bruce replied as Natasha ran her fingers through Tony's hair gently. Tony tightened his hold on Bruce. "come on. we need to get everyone out of here." Bruce said.  
"there's news crews outside. someone reported the loud gun shots in the building." Jarvis warned. Bruce nodded, watching Clint pick up the pieces to Reid.  
"okay. Thor take Loki to SHIELD. don't let the press see him." Bruce said. Thor nodded and picked up his hammer, heading for the roof top with Loki.  
"what are we gonna do about Tony?" Phil ask. Steve handed his shield to Bruce.  
"here cover him with this." Steve said. Bruce held out his arm, letting the Captain slip it on.  
"it's not going to cover him completely." Clint said. Phil plopped a SHIELD hat onto Tony's head gently, pulling the bill down to cover his face.  
"Steve and I will walk behind you. Nat and Clint, walk in front of him. cover Tony, don't let any of the news camera's or crews see him. he is our number one concern." Phil said. Tony whimpered at the flashing lights as they got close to the doors.  
"here listen to this." Natasha said, putting headphones in Tony's hears. she handed him her ipod. Tony held it tightly, listening to the music. "it'll keep him from hearing the reporters." Natasha added looking at Bruce. Bruce nodded and shifted Tony gently, lifting the shield up enough to protect Tony's face from them.  
"who is the boy?"  
"is he why the Avengers were attacked?"  
the questions flew at them, Tony whimpered curling up at the lights.  
"easy, I got you." Bruce whispered softly.  
"is Dr. Banner holding the child so Hulk won't come out to play?"  
"where is Tony Stark?"  
"what happened to Ironman?"  
the questions kept coming but the Avengers ignored them. Phil took his jacket off, laying it over Tony quickly when Tony started freaking out. he could hear them over the music.  
"Bruce..." Tony whimpered softly, taking out one of the ear buds.  
"shhh. just stay still and quiet, I got you." Bruce assured him. Tony held tighter.  
"bu-but Bruce..." Tony whimpered.  
"be quiet." Bruce replied.  
"but I'm scared." Tony said, tearfully. he rubbed at the blood that was coming from his mouth again.  
"I know buddy." Bruce muttered, passing Steve his shield back. now that Phils jacket was over Tony, he didn't need the shield. he reached under the jacket to rub Tony's back gently. "just relax. we're not going to let anything happen to you." Bruce added.  
"is he okay? Phil ask softly. Bruce turned to look at him slightly.  
"he's scared." Bruce replied.  
"I have an idea." Phil said.  
"what is it?" Steve ask.  
"Tony's scared. the attentions on him, we need to make a distraction." Phil said.  
"just keep walking guys." Steve muttered. they nodded. immediately he grabbed Phils wrist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Phil was shocked, but he knew what Steve was doing.  
"where did Phil and Steve go?" Clint ask, dropping his pace to walk behind Bruce.  
"Phil wanted the camera's off Tony, they were scaring him. he called for a distraction and Steve gave him one." Bruce replied as they walked into the SHIELD building. Thor was waiting already. Bruce pulled the jacket off Tony. Tony's face was red and swollen, tear dripping down his cheeks, blood coming from his mouth. Bruce said him on one of the nearest agents desks. "you're bleeding again." Bruce muttered. Tony looked at him tearfully.  
"here. have it back. Bruce can fix it later. I don't sow, I just know how to do stitches." Clint muttered, tossing Reid to Tony. Tony held his bear tightly. Phil and Steve came in after a few minutes.  
"well Steve and I will be all over the papers tomorrow, but Tony's safe." Phil said, ruffling Tony's hair gently.  
"good thing they already knew you two were a thing." Bruce said.  
"what happened to Tony?" Loki ask.  
"nothing he's okay." Bruce said scooping him up. Reid wasn't perfect, but he was enough to cuddle and Bruce would fix him later, so Tony clung to him. Bruce kissed his forehead and held him close, handing Phil his jacket. "it's cover in his blood." Bruce said.  
"it's fine. you're bloody too." Phil said.  
"I know. it's okay." Bruce replied holding Tony.  
"my face hurts." Tony muttered.  
"come on, lets get you to the medical room and get you some ice." Bruce murmured softly. he headed out of the room.  
"so making out on camera, is it any fun?" Clint teased.  
"we didn't make out, we kissed and answered questions." Phil replied.  
"I thought you all were pissed with us?" Fury ask walking over.  
"we have bigger problem. General Ross is after Tony and Loki." Steve said. Fury narrowed his eye's.  
"we had to break him off the path of Dr. Banner years ago. are you sure he's not after the other guy again?" Fury ask.  
"he broke in and attacked. no interest in any one but Tony and Loki." Phil replied. Bruce came back with Tony, who held an ice pack to his swollen cheek.  
"what happened to him?" Fury ask.  
"Ross knocked the shit out of him with a gun when he screamed at him not to touch Bruce." Phil muttered.  
"I thought Banner wasn't his target?" Fury ask.  
"we all got the shit beat out of us." Steve replied.  
"why is Banner covered in blood?" Fury ask.  
"it's Tony's. Ross busted his mouth." Bruce said, shifting Tony gently. Tony laid his head on Bruce's shoulder, holding the ice pack to his cheek and holding Reid in his other hand. Fury frowned.  
"he looks heavy." Fury said.  
"he's fine." Bruce replied. "for now at least. you're good at hiding people. you any good at protecting them? cause these two could seriously use some protection against Ross." Bruce said.  
"I can put agents in and around the tower, but it'll be tomorrow before I can do that." Fury said.  
"do it." Bruce replied.


	13. Chapter 13

"you should all get back to the tower." Fury said.  
"no. the press is wild out there." Bruce said, holding tighter to Tony.  
"the press scared Tony. we need to stay a while." Steve said.  
"Tony Stark is afraid of the press?" Fury ask.  
"they were being really aggressive." Phil said.  
"I'm bored!" Loki announced loudly.  
"there's a SHIELD day care center. he can go play there." Phil said.  
"I don't want to go alone." Loki huffed.  
"Tony can go too, right Tony?" Bruce ask. it was quiet. "Tony?" Bruce ask looking down.  
"he's out." Clint muttered. the ice pack slipped to the floor.  
"that figures." Bruce muttered. "wondered why he was so quiet." Bruce added, shifting him gently.  
"here come on Bruce. he can sleep in my office." Phil said.  
"in a chair?" Natasha ask.  
"he has a futon." Steve muttered. "I crash on it while I wait for him to get done sometimes." Steve shrugged. Bruce nodded.  
"alright lead the way Phil." Bruce said. Phil nodded and led the way to his office. Bruce laid with Tony and held him. Phil turned off the lights and closed the door. Tony curled up in Bruce's arms. Bruce watched him. if Tony had a nightmare in here, he could scare a couple dozen agents and that wouldn't be good. they'd come in guns out and scare him more, then Bruce would have to Hulk out. he didn't want any of that, so he watched Tony carefully. he soothed him any time he thought he saw a nightmare happening. he fell asleep though after a while and Tony woke up. he slipped out of Bruce's arms, clutching Reid, and out of Phils office. he rubbed his eye's tiredly and stopped one of the first agents he saw. though his face was bruised and swollen, he still managed to give an adorable, but tired, smile. he yawned softly and wiped at his good eye.  
"I'm looking for Coulson." Tony said, looking up in the cutest way possible. he knew if he really laid on the cuteness, he would get further. in a way he looked like a kicked puppy. the agent melted right away and told him how to find Phil. "thank you." Tony muttered, cuddling Reid as he walked away. he froze in the doorway. the room was full of agents and Fury. talking to one agent, though he didn't trust them, was one thing, but a room full of agents he just couldn't do. he simply stood in the door way and stared. Phil, feeling eye's on him looked around, spotting Tony.  
"oh hey, what are you doing up?" Phil ask walking over. he picked Tony up, Tony wrapped his arms around Phils neck and laid his head on Phils shoulder.  
"my face hurts." Tony muttered.  
"I know." Phil replied, petting his hair gently as he made his way back over to Fury.  
"Tony what are you doing up? where's Bruce?" Steve ask.  
"asleep." Tony muttered.  
"his face hurts Steve, thats why he's awake." Phil said.  
"no I had another nightmare, but Bruce was asleep. I didn't want to wake him up." Tony said quietly. Phil nodded and gently looked over his face.  
"the swellings down some. not much. still pretty swollen." Phil muttered.  
"hey, someone found this on the ground. it looks like the one you had on Tony." Natasha said, holding out a SHIELD hat. Tony looked over at her, rubbing the side of his face with a whine.  
"oh yeah thats mine." Phil said, taking the hat back. "Tony you're too heavy to hold like this for too long." Phil muttered. Tony whimpered softly.  
"but Bruce holds me." Tony said.  
"well Bruce is a big muscly guy and I'm a SHIELD agent. I don't hold heavy things all the time." Phil replied.  
"come on Tony, I'll hold you." Steve said reaching out for him. Tony paused and looked at him a moment, then reached out for him. Steve took him and held him.  
"I thought he didn't like Rogers?" Fury ask.  
"he doesn't but right now he's in pain, tired, he just woke up from a nightmare, and he just wants cuddles." Phil replied, looking through one of his files. Tony played with the back of Steve's suit and hair with one hand.  
"he's playing with my hair." Steve muttered softly. Phil looked and chuckled.  
"thats what Bruce does with him." Phil replied. Steve nodded slightly, shifting him gently.  
"I like your hair. it's soft." Tony said quietly.  
"uh, thanks." Steve replied. Tony played with his hair quietly, for a while.  
"Director Fury, Dr. Banner is freaking out. he thinks we've taken Tony." Maria said walking in.  
"we're on it." Phil said, taking off. Steve followed, though he didn't run after Phil, he didn't want to disturb Tony. Phil ran to his office quickly. "Bruce! Bruce calm down!" Phil said, coming up beside him.  
"they have Tony!" Bruce growled, his eye's green.  
"no, Steve has Tony." Phil assured him.  
"Tony hates Steve." Bruce hissed.  
"he wanted someone to hold him and I can't do it like you do. Steve can." Phil said. Bruce glared at him, his skin turning green.  
"Dr. Banner, please stop." Steve said walking over. Bruce looked over, eye's resting on Tony, who had fallen asleep on Steve's shoulder. Bruce walked over and looked Tony over.  
"he's been with you? he's been safe from SHIELD? no one's hurt him?" Bruce ask.  
"well he wanted Phil to hold him, but he's been with me for about two hours." Steve said. Bruce reached out and took Tony, holding him close.  
"you woke me up you jerk." Tony muttered tiredly.  
"sorry." Bruce replied, holding him tightly.  
"Fury wants to see us all for a meeting." Natasha said walking by. all three followed her. they met in the meeting room.  
"you brought Stark with you? this is an Avengers meeting." Fury ask.  
"I'm an Avenger too!" Tony glared, slamming his hands down on the desk. Natasha was reminded of how Bruce reacted when he had gone after him and chuckled. Bruce looked up meeting her gaze with a grin, apparently it had reminded him too. "in case you forgot, I am Ironman!" Tony added.  
"a little boy is not much of a man." Fury muttered. Tony jumped up on the table and glared at him.  
"you got something you want to say to my face?" Tony glared. Bruce snickered behind his hand, Tony was in a mood, clearly three and a half hours of sleep was not enough for the little genius.  
"you are out of line." Fury glared.  
"no, you're out of line! I'm an Avenger too you asshole!" Tony shouted, stomping his foot. "you're an asshole! I'm Ironman!" Tony glared, pointing at Fury. Reid hung in his hand. Fury grabbed Reid and tossed him aside.  
"grown men don't walk around with stuffed toys." Fury glared. Tony's bottom lip quivered as he looked at his empty hand, then he growled glaring at the man in front of him.  
"oh shit." Steve muttered, covering his ears. Tony screamed loudly, glaring at Fury. his mouth started bleeding again after a moment, while Bruce jumped from his chair to go after Reid. he brought Reid back over to Tony, shoving Fury.  
"this is your fault. you should've have just told him you were sorry and admitted he was an Avenger." Bruce said, giving Reid back to Tony. Tony snatched his bear, wiping at the blood dripping from his mouth. Bruce moved back to his seat.  
"dick." Tony glared daggers at Fury, then turned and went back to Bruce. he jumped off the table and into Bruce's lap. Bruce grunted, but held him. Bruce moved Reid from Tony's hold, intent on keeping the bear blood free. Tony didn't say anything just curled up. Bruce cleaned him up gently and kissed his head. Tony held onto Bruce happily, glaring at the director. he coughed, spitting some blood on Bruce's shirt, not that it mattered. Bruce was already covered in blood.  
"when we're done here I'll get you a SHIELD t-shirt." Phil said.  
"only if it's not white." Bruce muttered. Tony curled up in his lap while Bruce played gently with his hair. Tony reached around Bruce, ignoring Fury, and grabbed Reid. he hugged the bear tightly to his chest. he was out in a few minutes.  
"I'm going to remind you we have a daycare." Fury said.  
"and I'm going to remind you I have a giant green rage monster." Bruce replied. "leave Tony alone, or he'll smash you." Bruce said, holding Tony. Tony slept happily through the two hour long meeting.  
*tower*  
Tony yawned softly waking up and looked around he was in the tower, cuddled to Bruce. he was in front of the tv, watching a movie with the others. he rubbed his eye's and looked up at Bruce, he was asleep. a look at the others and he noticed they were all asleep too. he whined softly, looking around.  
"Reid?" Tony ask. he climbed out of Bruce's lap and looked around. he paused seeing a figure standing in the dark kitchen. he could see something shiny on the person. he walked around the couch and looked at the man. "who are you?" Tony ask. who ever it was turned and Tony could see the red star on his shoulder. immediately Tony screamed and ran to Bruce. everyone jerked awake.


	14. Chapter 14

"Tony? Tony whats wrong?" Bruce ask, picking him up.  
"Bucky!" Tony shouted, curling up and pointing. everyone followed his hand.  
"Bucky!" Steve shouted jumping up. the light in the kitchen flipped on. Bucky was beat to hell.  
"I need your help." Bucky said quietly. Steve ran over to him.  
"what happened to you?" Steve ask.  
"he can't stay here." Bruce said.  
"Bruce, he's beaten and hurt. he needs help." Steve said.  
"he killed my mommy." Tony said quietly. the room looked at the six year old who stared at Bucky over the couch. "you killed my mommy." Tony said, staring Bucky down.  
"I was brainwashed. I didn't kill her." Bucky replied as Steve wiped at the blood under his nose gently. Tony flung his arm out and pointed at the tv screen. the footage of Bucky killing his parents, played on the large screen. Bruce could see tears in the corners of Tony's eye's and he turned his head away from the child.  
"you killed my mommy." Tony repeated. Bruce pulled him down into his lap, holding him tightly.  
"shhhh. it's okay. I got you." Bruce soothed softly. he turned to Steve. "he cannot stay here. he should be in jail at SHIELD." Bruce glared. Tony stared at the footage of Bucky killing his mother as it repeated on the screen.  
"I'm not here to hurt anyone. SHIELD fixed my brain. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here for help." Bucky said. Bruce got up and walked over to Bucky, Tony in his arms still staring at the screen.  
"you killed his mother, brain washed or not. you can't stay here. we're not helping you. I don't care about anything else. you hurt Tony, this is his building, and you're not staying unless he says you can." Bruce said. Phil turned the footage off so Tony would stop staring at it, but he continued to stare at the blank screen, unblinking.  
"we can't just throw him out. he's has had the shit beat of him. he needs help. aren't you a doctor? what about your hippocratic oath?" Steve ask. Bruce scold.  
"Tony's more important then my oath." Bruce replied.  
"Tony come on, all you have to do is say he can stay here." Steve begged. Tony was still staring at the blank screen. Phil brought Reid over to him, he shook the bear at Tony, who blinked after a moment and grabbed it.  
"Tony, tell him to get out or let him stay." Bruce said quietly. Tony hugged Reid, looking up at Bruce, then turned to Bucky. he stared blankly at Bucky, then looked back at Bruce.  
"he killed my mommy." Tony said quietly. Bruce nodded as Tony lay his head against his chest.  
"he can't stay here. I get that he needs help, but the only person here to help is you Steve. I understand he's your best friend, but you need to understand he hurt Tony." Bruce said.  
"he can't hold that grudge forever." Steve said. Tony looked at Steve.  
"I can hold if for as long as my mommy is dead." Tony replied. Steve seemed shocked.  
"Tony he didn't know what he was doing." Steve argued.  
"thats like saying, I stab you right here and now, but I'm six so I don't know that it's going to hurt or possibly kill you." Tony replied. "if I know it's wrong so does he." Tony said.  
"he didn't know." Steve argued.  
"Loki, would you kill someone who did absolutely nothing to you?" Tony ask.  
"no it's wrong." Loki replied, sitting on Thors lap.  
"if Loki knows it's wrong, so does Bucky. he killed my mommy." Tony said. "he can't stay here." Tony added. Steve sighed.  
"come on Bucky, lets get you to a SHIELD doctor, who doesn't ignore their oath, and get you fixed up. then I'll get you a hotel room or something." Steve said, glaring at Bruce about the doctor thing. green flashed in Bruce's eye's and he tightened his hold on Tony.  
"honestly Steve. I am ignoring my oath. because if I so much as tried to help him, Hulk would kill him. the only thing stopping him right now is the fact that Tony's upset and needs me. you're getting into a dangerous zone Rogers. he just started seeing you guys as friendly's." Bruce warned. Steve looked down at Tony who seemed to be staring off in to space, he briefly wondered what the little genius had running through his mind.  
"he's my best friend what happened in the past was a tragedy. I'm sorry it happened. he was brainwashed and didn't know what he was doing." Steve said.  
"if it's any consolation, I'm sure she didn't suffer." Bucky said. Tony screamed at him loudly in warning, curling up against Bruce's chest. Bruce held Tony tightly and kissed his head.  
"go." Bruce said turning away with Tony. Tony looked over Bruce's shoulder at Bucky.  
"I hope you die the same way she did. afraid for your life and a pain filled end." Tony said with a blank face. Bucky and Steve looked at Tony as Bruce carried him off.  
"I'm worried about him now." Natasha said.  
"Tony never sought help after what happened to his parents. he moved off and came back years later." Phil said.  
"the prodigal son returns. it was a Life magazine title when he came back." Clint muttered. "I still have a copy of it somewhere." Clint added. Bruce carried Tony up and sat him on the bed. Tony looked at Bruce tearfully.  
"h-he's not gonna kill you right?" Tony ask.  
"no buddy. it's alright." Bruce assured him. he hugged Tony tightly. "he won't hurt me or you or anyone else." Bruce said.  
"how do you know?" Tony ask tearfully.  
"I won't let him. Hulk won't let him. we'll protect you." Bruce assured him.  
"I don't want him to kill you or Phil or Natasha or Clint or Thor or Loki. you guys are all I have. he took my family away. you're all I have." Tony said tearfully. Bruce hugged him tightly, glad that there was no blood with these tears, and held him.  
"he's not going to hurt anyone." Bruce assured him. the elevator doors opened and Tony looked over.  
"go away." Tony sniffled, rubbing his eye. Loki frowned.  
"I brought you Reid." Loki said. "and a juice box." Loki added holding both up.  
"okay you can stay." Tony muttered. Bruce sat Loki on the bed.  
"I'll be right back okay? just stay up here with Loki." Bruce said.  
"okay." Tony said. he hugged Reid tightly. Bruce stayed to watch them a moment and see if they'd get along.  
"wanna watch a cartoon?" Loki ask. he was trying to be a good friend. Tony shrugged, sipping the juice box Loki had brought him.  
"I don't care." Tony said.  
"how do you turn on the tv? I don't see a remote." Loki ask.  
"Jarvis, turn on the tv." Tony said. the tv turned on.  
"oh, that works." Loki replied. Bruce nodded at them and headed down stairs.  
"thanks for turning that off Phil. he really didn't need to stare at it like that." Bruce said.  
"he's gonna have nightmares later." Natasha said.  
"I know." Bruce replied.  
"I didn't think he needed to see that over and over." Phil said.  
"what are we gonna do about Bucky?" Clint ask.  
"I don't know. I know he didn't know what he was doing, but he hurt Tony. he hurt Tony bad. for me, Tony comes first. you guys know this." Bruce sighed.  
"its sad. Tony was just starting to like Steve." Phil muttered.  
"well probably not any more, since he defended Bucky." Clint said.  
"hey where's Thor?" Bruce ask, realizing the other demi god was not there.  
"he was needed on Asguard. he left me to baby sit." Phil muttered.  
"I'll take care of Loki it's fine. he and Tony seem to be getting along better." Bruce said.  
"are you sure? you're just one person and Tony is pretty high maintenance." Phil said. Bruce nodded and waived it off.  
"yeah I got it. it's cool. how long with Thor be gone?" Bruce ask.  
"until some time tomorrow." Phil replied. Bruce nodded and grabbed some snacks, and a couple more juice boxes, heading back up stairs. he'd only been gone maybe ten minutes, but when he came back up he found both boys out cold. how could Tony still be so tired? maybe he was trying to sleep off the pain in his face? it was kind of late, about nine at night. he walked over and chuckled. Tony, of course, was wearing more juice then he'd drank. he shook them both awake gently.  
"what?" Loki glared.  
"you guys need a bath." Bruce replied.  
"I'm all sticky." Tony muttered.  
"yeah thats why you need a bath. come on. you can bring your boats." Bruce said. they made their way to the bathroom, after grabbing the boats. "Jarvis call Phil to bring up some of Loki's clothes and get him to change out the sheets on the bed please." Bruce said.  
"of course Dr. Banner." Jarvis replied. Bruce put the two in a bath and let them play with the boats. Loki had peered intently at the arc for the first five minutes, before he moved on to playing with the boats as well.  
"hey, no splashing. there's soap and you'll get it in your mouth or something." Bruce warned. Loki whined.  
"I got soap in my eye!" Loki cried. Bruce sighed and turned to get a towel, when he turned back, Tony was gone.  
"Tony?" Bruce ask, cleaning the soap off Loki's face. "Jarvis? where's Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"Sir is running down the stairs naked." Jarvis replied.  
"thats great. Natasha!" Bruce shouted over the intercom system.  
"yeah Bruce?" Natasha ask.  
"get a towel quickly and stand at the end of the stairs." Bruce said.  
"what why-" Natasha started. then Tony raced down the stairs laughing in all his naked glory.  
"I'm naked!" Tony shouted, running past them.  
"on it." Natasha muttered. she turned to Clint. "go get a towel, I'll get the kid." Natasha said. Clint nodded running for a towel. Tony laughed running and having Natasha chase him, it was fun. "get back here!" Natasha glared. suddenly Tony, and his naked glory, slammed into something and he fell backwards. he looked up to see Pepper.  
"Tony?" Pepper ask.  
"I'm naked!" Tony laughed getting up and running again. he ran smack into Clint, who had knelt and held the towel open. Clint quickly wrapped the towel around the naked child.  
"not so naked now." Clint muttered, picking him up. Tony tried to squirm his way out of the towel.  
"no! I wanna be naked!" Tony shouted.  
"go be naked in the bath tub, where you're supposed to be." Natasha replied.  
"what is happening?" Pepper ask.  
"Bruce is giving Loki and Tony a bath." Natasha replied. Clint carried the struggling six year old back up to the bathroom. Phil snickered watching Clint carry him in.  
"Phil! help! I wanna be naked!" Tony shouted as Clint dumped him out of the towel and back into the bath. he left as quickly as he could.


End file.
